Love Stories
by TsukiyoTenshi
Summary: Tradition, Honour, and Discipline. These are the three pillars on which Katashi Boarding School stand. But watch as one man shatters each of these principles and breaks the cold silence within these walls. Three young men. Three loves stories. And the one that will help them break free. Can Love prevail in this war? Or will the cold heart of one man stand victorious?
1. A Fated Meeting

I do not own Shugo Chara! or Mohabbatein in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

'_The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: While sifting through my files to see what I should keep and what I should delete, I found this story. I don't even remember the last time I looked at it. But I found it and now I am going to try to edit it and put the chapters up one by one.

Now, for those who are familiar with Bollywood films, you should remember Mohabbatein, the plot of it as well as the huge hubbub that came with it since it was the first film to feature Shahrukh Khan and Amitabh Bachchan at the same time and as part of the main characters no less.

This is going to be a rewrite of the film, but with the Shugo Chara! characters and hopefully, I can add some things of my own along the way.

If anyone wants to read about the film first, then I would suggest reading this article on Wikipedia (not the source I'd like using, but it'll have to do): en . wikipedia wiki/Mohabbatein

I hope you all will enjoy this and please review!

* * *

**Cast:**

Raj Aryan Malhotra- Tsukiyomi Ikuto AKA Yue Yoru

Narayan Shankar- Hinamori Tsumugu

Megha- Hinamori Amu

Vikram "Vicky" Kapoor- Souma Kukai

Karan Chaudhry- Fujisaki Nagihiko

Sameer Sharma- Hotori Tadase

Ishika Dhanrajgir- Hoshina Utau

Sanjana- Yuiki Yaya

Kiran- Mashiro Rima

Preeto- Sanjo Yukari

Kake- Yuu Nikaidou

Deepak- OC

Ayush- Ami

Kiran's Sister-in-law- Amakawa Tsukasa (instead of a Sister-in-law, there will be a Brother)

Major Khanna- OC

Girl's School Headmistress- OC

* * *

**~Love Stories~**

**oOA Fated MeetingOo**

A blaring whistle sounded as a train pulled up to the Michi Travel Station.

A young man, about eighteen years, had been sitting on the ground with his knees pulled up slightly and his head rested on them, his arms winding around his legs. His back lay against a bench where his large duffle sat and his backpack next to him. Hearing the loud noise, the boy looked up.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

He had bright blonde hair that was kept short, but with two sections of hair framing his face; one down to his chin and the other just an inch past it. His bangs were swept to the side of his forehead as one small bit of hair poked out and hung around the right side of his head. He had a fair complexion, a slightly broad and thin figure, and sparkling ruby-red eyes. He looked to be around 5'3".

The male wore a pair of loose jeans, a light-green long-sleeved shirt with a beige coat over it, and on his feet were grey socks covered by dark-grey hiking sneakers.

(AN: Literally just picture Tadase as he looked in Shugo Chara! Encore, but in these clothes.)

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

The blonde-haired boy watched as the train slowly came to a stop and watched another male, about his age, jump off of the train, his black messenger bag slung over his right shoulder and a duffle over his left.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

The other boy had long mid-thigh length vioet hair that fluttered in the light breeze with two sections hanging down to his chain and his bangs splayed across his forehead. He had fair skin and bright amber eyes. He had a lithe and subtly muscular figure, his height coming to around 5'7".

He wore a pair of beige cargo pants, a maroon v-neck long-sleeved shirt underneath a black leather jacket, and his feet were encased in white socks before being tucked inside a pair of black doc slip ons.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

The violet haired male looked around the near-empty station, before his amber connected with a pair of red ones. Curious, he headed over to the seated blonde.

"Katashi?" The violet-haired boy asked the blonde.

The blonde was slightly surprised, but quickly offered a small smile. "Yeah," the blonde replied.

"My name is Nagihiko...Fujisaki Nagihiko," the violet-haired male introduced himself, offered his hand to the blonde.

"Tadase...Hotori Tadase," the blonde greeted, shaking Nagihiko's hand.

They were so caught up in observing each other and introductions that they never noticed Nagihiko's train leaving.

It had been a while since the previous train left, leaving the two new friends to fall asleep on or next to the bench. But then another loud whistle blared, breaking the silence once more, waking the two

Tadase and Nagihiko watched as the train came to a stop and a blue duffle was tossed out from one of the passenger cars with a young man their age jumping out after.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

This boy had messy chestnut-brown hair that stopped just short of his shoulders, a slightly tan complexion, and glowing lime-green eyes. He had the figure of an athlete and looked like he stood at a centimetre or two below 6'.

He wore a pair of black cargo pants, a white long-sleeved shirt with a grey zip-up vest over it, and a pair of grey socks on the feet that were tucked into white running shoes. He had a simple piercing in each earlobe.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Tadase and Nagihiko watched as the new arrival stretched his arms with a silly grin on his face. They watched as slung his duffle over his shoulder as he made his way over to them.

The blonde and violet-haired males shared a look and wondered what was going to happen.

"Hi!" The messy-haired male greeted with that silly grin still stuck to his face. "Katashi?"

"Yeah," both Tadase and Nagihiko nodded.

"Great!" the boy dropped his duffle to the ground and held out his hand. "I'm Kukai."

"Tadase—"

"Nagihiko—"

Both the boys had spoke at the same time and they all looked at each other in surprise and bewilderment.

"Erm," Kukai scratched his head before his face lit up. "Okay!" He took both his hands and had one reach for Tadase's hand while the other reached for Nagihiko's.

* * *

_This was their first meeting. And although they didn't know it at the time, this one meeting would lead to an unforgettable friendship._

* * *

AN: So, was it good? Bad? I know it might not make much sense right now, but this is only the beginning. And I promise you all that it will get better.

But please, do review! And if you have nothing nice or polite to say, then I suggest not sending anything in at all!

* * *

_Ciao,_

_TsukyioTenshi_


	2. Hinamori Tsumugu

I do not own Shugo Chara! or Mohabbatein in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

'_The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: Well, here's the second chapter! I might have forgotten to mention this, but while I really would like reviews, I'm going to keep on posting for this until it's finished, regardless of whether or not someone likes it or not.

But seriously, please review!

* * *

**~Love Stories~**

**oOHinamori TsumuguOo**

That Katashi Boarding School looked more like a Britain palace than anything was the first thing the boys noticed as their ride brought them closer and closer to the place they would be spending the next four years of their lives.

The outside walls were constructed of dark-beige-coloured stone with many tall windows. A tall wrought iron fence surrounded the school, encasing the school and the trimmed greenery surrounding the building inside it. A semi-large gazebo stood off to the side just a few metres away from the gates and two large fountains sat on either side of what was considered the 'driveway'.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kukai hopped out of the jeep, their luggage slung over their shoulders. Taking a deep breath, they all turned to look at the intimidating building before them.

After getting their room, schedules, and uniforms in order, the trio made their way to the room they would be living in for the next four years.

"Big room," Kukai commented, looking around.

The room was a neutral beige colour with a deep-green carpet, one single camp bed and a bunk camp bed with three desks for each of them.

The chestnut-haired boy's eyes zeroed in on the single bed and quickly nudged Nagihiko. "Excuse me," Kukai zoomed past his roommates and quickly laid himself on the single bed. "Sorry guys, first come, first serve!"

Tadase and Nagihiko only gave each other a wry grin and shook their heads in amusement as they calmly walked to the bunk bed. Nagihiko claiming the upper one and Tadase the bottom.

"Wait a sec," Kukai frowned, sitting up and delivering a punch to what was supposed to be the mattress, "is this a mattress or a rock? Oh well, can't really do anything about it now."

"Now that we're here at Katashi, it's time to study, study, study," Kukai said good naturedly. "And when it's time to sleep, we'll sleep." His expression turned serious. "Hey, Tadase, Nagi? Can I ask you guys something?"

"You just did," Nagihiko laughed before realizing what his new roommate had just called him. "'Nagi'? What's with the nickname?"

"Go on, Kukai-san," Tadase smiled.

The lime-green-eyed male's face broke out into a sheepish grin. "Do you know if they have any sports here?"

"Sports?" Tadase repeated. "I'm sorry, Kukai-san, but there aren't any sports teams or anything sports related at Katashi." He watched the chestnut-haired male's jaw drop and his eyes widen in horror. "I'm sure, though, that you could probably be able to play or do something during your free periods."The blonde watched as the silly grin returned to his newfound friend's face and a thought popped into his head. He grinned mischievously. "Of course, that is, if you have time after finishing all your work."

Large anime tears began cascading down the boy's tanned face, causing Nagihiko and Tadase to chuckle at the sight.

"And why did you call me 'Nagi'?" Nagihiko repeated his question from earlier.

The tears stopped and the silly grin appeared on his face once again. "I thought it sounded cool!" He gave a thumbs up, causing the amber-eyed boy to sweat-drop. He turned to Tadase with a surprisingly stern look on his face. "And no more of this '-san' stuff, 'kay? We're roommates and we're going to be for the next four years! I don't want to hear another '-san' out of your mouth or I'll personally stuff a wad of cotton into your mouth!"

Tadase look slightly frightened, but eased up when he saw the teasing glint in the lime-green eyes of his friend.

"Hey," Kukai spoke up, a perplexed expression on his face, "do you hear something? It sounds like someone's speaking."

Nagihiko went over to one of the two windows in their room and pushed it open. He looked out with Tadase and Kukai looking from beside him.

There, right by a large lake, was a man dressed in all black chanting under his breath as he fought an imaginary opponent with a shinai.

"Who's that?" Kukai asked.

"If that's who I think it is," Nagihiko answered. "Then that is the Headmaster of Katashi. The one and only Hinamori Tsumugu."

Suddenly after delivering what looked like the final blow to his 'opponent', Hinamori Tsumugu walked off to his quarters, the shinai rest on his right shoulder.

* * *

-Katashi Assembly Room-

Whispers echoed around the room as students muttered to one another, the first year students wondering just what their Headmaster was like.

Every male in the room wore the same black slacks, white button-down collared shirt, green tie with a black and gold plaid pattern on it, a deep-green blazer, and black doc martens.

The muttering died down as the students stood in straight rows in perfect posture in the presence of Hinamori Tsumugu.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

He had graying bronze hair, pale skin wrinkled with age, and hard, cold gold eyes,

He's changed out of his fighting outfit and now donned a crisp black suit with a black shirt and shoes as well.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Tsumugu's cold gold gaze traveled across the faces of his first year students.

"Tradtions, Honour, and Discipline, " Tsumugu's icy voice echoed in the hall, "These are the three pillars of Katashi and with which we shape your futures. Those who have passed through these halls have set very high standards of all of you. Today, they are all successful mean in their respective fields. Some have gone on to become great writers, businessmen, or politicians. But they have one thing in common; they have followed and lived under the principles of Katashi. Today you have to opportunity to begin your journey to join them. You have been selected from all over the country and brought here because we believed that you have what it takes to become great men."

He paused. "But success does not come easily. Behind every success, there has always been a sacrifice made. By entering this institution, you have all locked yourselves away from the outside world. We will expect that you will work with your full concentration and follow the rules and regulations of this institute with strict discipline. If any student has been found guilty of misconduct, he will be expelled immediately. But remember this: Once you have been thrown out from here, the doors to all other educational institutions will be forever closed to you. And so, if there is anyone not willing to make this sacrifice, then he is free to walk out of those gates."

The man gestured to the direction of the front gates. "But to those who have decided to stay here, those gates and the outside world no longer exist for you. Now I want you all to close your eyes, bow your heads, think about my words here today, and make your decision."

In unison, all the males bowed their heads and closed their eyes as Hinamori Tsumugu chanted.

* * *

AN: I'm pretty sure this was longer than the first chapter, correct? Anyway, please leavea review and remember, if you do not have anything nice or ploite to say, the keep your mouth shut and do not review.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Ciao,_

_TsukyioTenshi_


	3. Destined Encounters

I do not own Shugo Chara! or Mohabbatein in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

'_The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: Man this took so long to write, and that's so not counting the multiple times I had to leave my writing!

Read and review!

* * *

**~Love Stories~**

**oODestined EncountersOo**

The days passed by and the boys of Katashi did their work, made friends, and just lived as best as they could in general. It was about the same routine day after day, week after week. Although, every two weeks on Sunday, they would all go and pray at the temple just off of the school grounds. And each night Hinamori Tsumugu would personally lock the gates of Katashi.

However, it wasn't until a few months into the school year that something happened.

* * *

Kukai came into the room he shared with Tadase and Nagihiko whistling and rubbing his head with a towel, having taken a shower.

He tossed the towel onto his bed and started whistling an upbeat tune when he spotted a photograph on the ground. Curious, he picked it up and ran his lime-green eyes over it, only to grin. "Cool."

Tadase, who'd been studying quietly on his own bed, glanced at his roommate before doing a double-take once he realized just what was in his friend's hand. He leapt up from the bed and tried snatching the photo from Kukai, only to continuously fail.

"Come on, Kukai, that's mine!" Tadase exclaimed as he tried to, once more, grab the pictures, but once again, to no avail.

"I can see that," Kukai smirked, "but who's the cutie in pink?"

"No one! Now give it back to me!" Tadase shouted, chasing the taller male around the room.

"Na na na na na!" Kukai sang. "Tadase has a girlfriend!"

"Come on, this isn't funny!" The blonde-haired boy complained.

There was a knock.

Both boys froze and one scrambled to his desk while the other sat in his bed seemingly reading a magazine.

The door opened to reveal Nagihiko carrying a few books he most likely checked out from the school library.

"Thank Kami it's just you!" Kukai sighed in relief. "Anyway, I've got something to show you."

Going over and sitting next to the chestnut-haired boy on his bed, Nagihiko waited to see just what his friend was so hyped up about. It wasn't often that he got excited by anything other than sports. The violet-haired male watched as Tadase gave a sigh in exasperation as Kukai pulled out a photograph.

"What's this?" Nagihiko asked, looking at the photo of a younger Tadase with a girl with ginger-colored hair, cinnamon eyes, and dressed in pink with two large bows in her hair.

"It's Romeo and Juliet, of course," Kukai said as if there was no other explanation, "It's our very own Tadase and...Tadase and—" the chestnut-haired boy looked to his blonde roommate.

"Yaya," Tadase answered, finally grabbing to photo from his friend's hands. "And it's not like how you think it is. Yaya's my childhood friend." His face turned somber for a moment. "Actually, she was."

"Was?" Nagihiko repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"Yaya was my best friend," Tadase explained. "She and I were best friends. We were neighbors so we literally grew up with each other." His ruby eyes turned to the photo in his hand, staring at the babyish face of the girl with him. "This picture was taken at an amusement park; it was her birthday. But the next day she would be leaving. Forever." He elaborated at his friends' confused looks. "Her father was being transferred to a new town for his job. And that was the last time I ever saw her. But that was six years ago; I was twelve."

"But do you know where she could be now?" Kukai asked in an uncharacteristically gentle tone.

"I heard a few months back that she could be in this very town," Tadase replied.

"That's great, then right?" Kukai said in his usually cheerful voice. "You know where she lives, then?"

"No," the blonde replied, "And I don't want to find out."

"Why not?" Nagihiko spoke up.

"Because it's been six years since we last saw each other," Tadase told his friends, "And I don't know if she'll even recognize me or whether or not she'd want to see me. So if we're destined to meet, we will. Otherwise we won't and I know it wasn't meant to be."

"You really love her don't you?" Nagihiko said, smiling.

"O-Of course not!" Tadase exclaimed, flushing almost imperceptibly. "She's just a really old friend!"

"Just a really old friend, my foot!" Kukai shouted. "Okay then," he said, seeing the blonde beginning to protest once more, "Tell me, just how many photos of your really old childhood friends have you carried for six years?"

Tadase had no answer for that and his blush darkened slightly as he ran his hand through his hair.

A bell rang, signaling that it was time for lights out.

"Come on," Nagihiko chuckled, "let's get some sleep. We have classes in the morning."

And with that they all tucked themselves into their respective beds, turned their lamps off, and flew into the world of dreams.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

"AAAH!" Kukai cried as he dashed out of the dorm building. "Why didn't anyone wake me up! Why do we have to start so early!" He quickly tied his tie as well as he could while running and proceeded to put his blazer on.

He stopped abruptly when he saw a person covered in a headscarf and trench coat snooping about Katashi grounds. _'I really should go,'_ Kukai thought to himself, starting off for a dash again, but stopped. _'But I can't let an intruder into the school!'_ Making up his mind, Kukai ran towards the figure. "Hey, stop right where you are!" He shouted, running towards the figure.

Hearing the shout, the figure turned to run but only got a few feet, before Kukai grabbed their trench coat on accident, tearing it off of them and compensated for that by grabbing their arm. The figure turned quickly, the wind forcing the scarf off of their head to reveal a girl his age.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

She had long blonde hair, a shade lighter than his roommate's, pulled into a pair of pigtails on either side of her head, falling to about mid-thigh, her bangs splayed messily across her forehead. Her skin was fair and her eyes were a piercing violet. She stood at only two and a half inches below his own.

She wore a brown skirt with a black and white plaid pattern, a white blouse, a pair of black knee-length socks, and a pair of dark-brown mary-janes.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

The chestnut-haired boy couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of him. For the first time in his life, he didn't think about sports, school, or anything really. All that mattered at the moment, was the fascinating girl in front of him.

Unfortunately, he was no deep in thought that he never noticed the girl struggling.

"Utau!" came a trio of voices. "Hurry up! Headmistress Hino is coming!"

A bell rang, signaling that classes had begun and increased her struggles to escape Kukai's grip. But the lime-green-eyed male wouldn't let go and so the girl known as Utau did something completely unexpected.

She bit him.

She bit his hand and made a run for it when Kukai hissed at the sudden bolt of pain, letting go of Utau. She never realized that she'd left her coat with him. But before she passed through the path she and her friends took, Utau turned around and sent him a look that Kukai only chuckled at.

"Utau," Kukai muttered under his breath, looking at the hand she'd bitten. He chuckled at the image of the little face and headed off to class, the trench coat still in hand.

* * *

-Suzuki-

Suzuki was a small town near both Katashi and the girls' boarding school just beyond them, Ayaka, that the students of each school would go shopping for necessary supplies in and just go to hang out during days off and vacations.

Tadase and a handful of other students were currently going through Suzuki to buy a few necessary items that were needed in the dorms. Namely things to keep their dorms, themselves and their belongings clean and in order.

"Well, that's all of it, I think," Tadase said, walking out of the crowd with three others behind him, all of them carrying several bags or parcels in their arms.

"Wait, we still need to get the detergent," one boy said.

"Can we go home now?" another whined. "I'm hungry!"

"I'll go back and get the detergent, " Tadase said, dumping his parcels and bags into the arms of two students. "Take these and put them in the Jeep, I'll catch up."

"Can't you ever think with anything but you stomach?" Tadase heard one student scolding another. "You're always eating!"

Chuckling lightly, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the photo of Yaya and himself and just looked at his old friend. Then heard a familiar whine.

"Yaya wants cookies and cream!"

Turning towards the voice, he saw his old friend standing right there a few feet in front of him, arguing with an ice cream vendor.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

She hadn't change much in six years. Her hair was still the same ginger it had been, only a little longer, the pigtails held by small red bows hung down to just past her shoulders. Her skin had gained a light peach tone to it, but she had the same cinnamon eyes set in a slightly babyish face. Her height reached to Tadase's chin.

She wore a rose-pink baby-doll top, a pair of white capris and a pair of yellow slip-ons.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

"I'm sorry, young lady, but it's been sold out!" the vendor tried reasoning with her. "Why don't you try something different? I know you like my ice cream quite a bit, Yaya-chan, but I'm afraid that if you want an you'll have to take something else!"

"Yaya wants cookies and cream!" Yaya shouted. "Yaya wants only cookies and cream!"

Before he knew it, Tadase had been walking towards his childhood friend until he was standing right behind her. _"We'll meet if we're destined to."_ The sentence echoed in his head as he watched young girl.

"Please, Yaya-chan!" the vendor pleaded. "Try something else for today! I'll make sure to have some cookies and cream for you tomorrow! Please someone make this girl see some reason!"

Knowing that an intervention was needed, Tadase leaned over Yaya's shoulder slightly and pointed to a picture of an ice cream cone with dark-brown ice cream set in a waffle cone with chocolate chunks in it. "I've heard that fudge brownie isn't bad," he suggested. "And I know you like brownies, right Yaya?"

"Huh?" Yaya's head snapped up and looked at the chart of flavours, not believing him, until her eyes fell on the picture the finger pointed to. "Yeah! Yaya loves brownies! Yaya wants fudge brownie please!"

Sighing in relief the vendor took a waffle cone and reached for the ice cream scooper and proceeded to scoop a good helping of fudge brownie for Yaya.

"Thank you, Mister!" Yaya chirped, looking at Tadase before turning back to the vendor.

Tadase only smiled at his friend.

Suddenly, Yaya froze and turned back to the blonde and took a good look at the person who helped her. She knew who she thought it was, but she decided to confirm it anyway. "Tadase? Hotori Tadase, is that you?"

Chuckling, he nodded and braced himself as he found himself being squeezed to death by the ginger-haired girl. "Yaya can't believe it's you!"

"I'm a student at Katashi," Tadase pointed out his uniform. "Cool, right?"

"That means that you've been here for months!" Yaya exclaimed. "And you haven't tried to call Yaya!"

"I didn't have your number or address, Yaya," Tadase tried placating her to no avail.

"Quiet!" Yaya held up a hand. "You're coming home with Yaya right now!" She grabbed her ice cream in one hand and locked arms with him with her free arm, dragging Tadase in the direction, of what he assumed, was her house.

"I can't right now, Yaya," Tadase chuckled. "I have to get back to school. I only came here with a few others to get some things we needed."

"Did you get everything?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah," Tadase smiled, thinking of the picture he carried with him, "I did."

"Then promise you'll come on Sunday!" Yaya demanded.

"I promise, Yaya," Tadase smiled.

"Pinky Promise?" Yaya asked, holding out her pinky.

"Pinky Promise," Tadase tolder her, hooking her pinky with his own.

* * *

-Michi Travel Station-

Nagihiko stood at the Michi Travel Station, waiting for the next train. He sighed and checked his watch once again.

"Ishida-san?" the violet-haired boy walked over to a man he'd seen come to the station nightly. "Do you know when the next train from Hokkaido will be arriving?"

"It should be here in a few minutes, son," the elderly man said, "Are you looking for someone?"

"A professor for my college should be here soon," the violet-haired male answered, before the elderly man began pacing around the station.

Nagihiko sighed and looked up, only for his breath to catch at the sight of a young girl standing atop a hill just opposite the station platform.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

She had wavy dark-blonde hair falling to mid-thigh that was kept back with a black ribbon, a fair complexion, and honey-coloured eyes. She was petite and looked like she stood at Nagihiko's collarbone.

She wore a simple strapless yellow dress with a skirt that flared out at the hips and a white sash tie into a bow at her hip. One her small feet were a simple pair of flats.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

"Ishida-san," Nagihiko asked, not taking his eyes off of the girl, "Who is that?"

"Hmm?" the elderly man sounded before looking in the direction Nagihiko's violet eyes pointed to. "Oh! That would be Mashiro Rima. She comes here quite often." And with that, he walked off again.

"Rima," Nagihiko whispered under his breath, trying out the name.

Suddenly the train came, blocking his view of the girl. He was so focused on trying to catch another glimpse of Rima that he never noticed the very person he'd come to pick up get off of the train.

"Boy!" the man called, gaining the violet-haired boy's attention. "Are you the student from Katashi that was sent to escort me?"

"Yes, Sir, " Nagihiko ran over, taking his luggage from the man.

The professor walked out of the station and Nagihiko was about to do the same, but instead turned back once the train left to see Rima going down the hill beyond his sight.

* * *

-Roof of Dorm Building-

"I can't get her out my head," Kukai said, sitting up, holding Utau's coat in his arms. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. I want to talk to her and figure out my feelings. What about the both of you?"

"I love Yaya," Tadase admitted, "I think I always did, but I was also just a friend for her all these years. I want her to see that I love her."

"And you?" Kukai asked Nagihiko.

The violet-haired boy smiled ruefully. "I'm going to think of her as the dream that never came true."

"What!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Why?" Tadase asked.

"The both of you might not remember," Nagihiko got up and began pacing, "but I remember every word of Headmaster Hinamori's speech. 'If you break the rules of Katashi, you will be expelled immediately'."

"Sometimes people can go a little overboard on speeches, Nagi," Kukai chuckled. "You don't have to take everything so seriously."

"Hinamori Tsumugu always means what he says," the violet-haired male told them in a serious tone. "He's already done it once and he will do it again."

Tadase and Kukai looked at each other, confused. "He's done what earlier?" Tadase asked.

"It's a very famous story," Nagihiko said, turning to his friends. "There used to be a student here many years ago. He was brilliant; everyone thought would go on to become something great in life." The violet-haired boy walked over to his friends. "But he made the mistake of break a rule of Katashi: He fell in love. Hinamori Tsumugu expelled him without ever seeing nor meeting him. And as you know, once you've been expelled from here, you can never get admission elsewhere. Today, no one knows where he is, how he is, or what he's doing. And as for the girl he loved, she committed suicide." Nagihiko looked Tadase and Kukai straight in the eyes. "She was Hinamori Tsumugu's only daughter."

Tadase and Kukai looked at each other in shock.

"Many thought that this would soften Hinamori Tsumugu's heart," Nagihiko continued. "But they were wrong. The death of his only and beloved daughter just made him even tougher than he already was. So, no, I won't do something to make this dream come true. I'm strong, but not even I'm strong enough to fight Hinamori Tsumugu." And with that, he bade his friends goodnight and went off to bed.

"I guess we were destined to only be friends," Tadase smiled regretfully, looking at the picture he always carried with him.

"Then I guess Utau will have to wait," Kukai looked at the coat he held. "At least until someone comes to save us from Hinamori Tsumugu."

* * *

AN: GAH! This was waaay too long, but it had to be done...

Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Ciao,_

_TsukyioTenshi_


	4. The Saviour

I do not own Shugo Chara! or Mohabbatein in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

'_The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: This took way to long to get up, but in my defense, I wasn't home, so I couldn't edit this chapter until just under an hour ago. But even so, I'm really glad that I finally have some reviews and so I'd like to thank **HaibaraAiFan** and **likeabozu** for their wonderful reviews however long or short they may have been! That and they were my first reviewers!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**~Love Stories~**

**oOThe SaviourOo**

The watchman who guarded the gates of Katashi stood diligently at his post when he spotted someone coming up to the gates.

"What do you want?" The guard demanded. "You can't get inside so get out here!"

Seeing that the person wasn't leaving, he went directly up to the gates himself and was about to tell the person off again when a small marigold was handed to him through the bars.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Elsewhere Hinamori Tsumugu began doing his usual rounds about the school.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

The same person who'd given the marigold to the watchman continued on their way into the school. They spotted one of the few men who cared for keeping the campus of the school nice and neat.

The man looked up as he spotted an unfamiliar person coming up to him and was surprised when he received a marigold rather than an explanation as he expected.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Hinamori Tsumugu nodded to the students he passed by as he continued on his daily walk around the school.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Two men, who were maintenance workers that kept the school clean and running, argued over which job needed to be done first. Suddenly, a hand holding two marigolds out to them appeared between them.

Startled and confused, they looked up to see someone they'd never seen on Katashi grounds before.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Hinamori Tsumugu gave a quiet 'good morning' the his fellow colleagues as they passed by him.

"Soujiro-san," he adressed another man in a brown suit.

"Yes, sir?" Soujiro-san replied.

"I'd asked you to complete a few papers yesterday," the Headmaster said. "Have they been completed?"

"Yes, sir," Soujiro-san answered.

"Leave them on my desk," Tsumugu ordered.

"Of course, sir," Soujiro-san nodded before leaving the bronze-haired man to continue his rounds.

Suddenly the sound of a violin reached his ears as the sound echoed through the halls of Katashi. Tsumugu stopped before stalking away towards the source of the sound.

He found a man sitting on the front steps, a large leather knapsack and violin case next to him as he played for a little girl. Seeing the frightening headmaster of Katashi, the little girl fled, leaving the man to continue playing.

"What is going on here?" Tsumugu demanded.

The bow stopped, halting the sound as the man's eyes opened. He stood and faced Hinamori Tsumugu, giving the Headmaster a chance to observe the man.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

The man had messy dark-blue hair, his bangs slightly falling into his tanzanite eyes, giving him a somewhat mysterious appearance. He had a slightly dark peach complexion and stood at only a few inches below Hinamori Tsumugu's height.

He wore a pair of black slacks, a cerulean button-down shirt with the first two buttons open and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and pair of black socks covered his feet before being enveloped into a pair of black dress shoes. There was a small chain around his neck, but as it hung down to just above mid-chest, Tsumugu couldn't see what was hanging from it. A pair of sleek wire-frame glasses were perched on his face.

(AN: The glasses are the same ones Ikuto wore in the anime when Easter made him pose as the violinist, DL, during the Death Rebel Arc. And the outfit is the one Ikuto wore when he called Amu during Shugo Chara Party)

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

"Good morning, Sir," the blue-haired man greeted in a sikly voice, "My name is Yue Yoru. I believe we have an appointment sche—"

"Don't you know there are student here who are trying to concentrate on their work?" The bronze-haired man questioned Yoru. "Don't you understand that you mustn't make any noise in a place like this?"

"Sir," Yoru addressed Tsumugu, "that little girl had seen my violin and insisted on hearing it. I couldn't break her heart."

"It is more important that you not break the rules here Yue-san," the Headmaster said sternly. "Come with me," he ordered, walking away.

Yoru only rose an eyebrow at the man's behavior before giving a small smirk. _'Interesting.'_ He thought before following the headmaster.

* * *

-Headmaster's Office-

Yoru sat quietly in his seat in front of Hinamori Tsumugu's desk as said man read through his resume. He quickly glanced at the Headmaster, to see if he was paying him any attention and smirked inwardly. He began tapping a sort-of upbeat rhythm on the armrest of his chair and continued until Tsumugu gave him a cold look.

"So you have come here to teach music," Tsumugu stated.

"Yes, Sir," the blue-haired man answered.

"Despite knowing the traditions of this university?" Tsumugu asked.

"Yes, Sir," he repeated.

"And understanding that no form of music has ever been taught here and most likely never will be?" the bronze-haired man inquired.

"Yes, Sir," Yoru replied.

"You have been offered jobs in many other universities and colleges," Tsumugu commented, "yet you've come here. Why?"

"I was told that you wouldn't allow me to teach here, Sir," the blue-haired man told the headmaster. "However, this sounded like a challenge. And I happen to enjoy challenges, Sir."

"And what makes you think that you will be able to change my mind, Yue-san?" the bronze-haired man asked.

"Because I have heard of you, Sir," Yoru answered, "and it seems that you like that challenges as well, isn't that right, Sir?"

Tsumugu only gave him another cold look before getting up and pacing around his office. _'Touchy, isn't he?'_ Yoru thought to himself.

"And just how will my students benefit from learning music?" Tsumugu asked.

"The students are buried in books all day, Sir," Yoru responded. "Music will help them unwind and rejuvenate. And learning music is a beautiful thing in itself, Sir."

"And if you do not find enough students to attend this class of yours?" the headmaster asked.

"Then my bag, my violin, and I will leave the campus, never to be seen again," Yoru answered.

"I like your confidence, Yue-san," the bronze-haired man complimented.

"Thank you, sir," Yoru gave a nod.

"I will give you one chance," the headmaster told the man sitting in front of him. "If you find enough students who are willing to attend your class in their spare time, then you may stay. However, if you do not, you will leave. Is that understood?"

"Thank you, sir," Yoru stood, hands in his pockets.

"All the best, Yue-san," Tsuugu said, before walking off.

* * *

-Outside on Katashi Grounds

A few of the maintenance men carried over chairs to a large gazebo situated a few metres to the left of the school entrance.

"Thank you," Yoru told them men as he straightened out the chairs and went to the very front of the crowd of seats. He took out his violin, got into position and waited.

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes and waited a few moments, watching the students pour out of the building before beginning to play a melody.

Some students stopped to stare at the man in the gazebo, playing his violin. But none were as entranced by the music as Kukai, Tadase, and Nagihiko were. They began walking towards the gazebo, ignoring the questioning gazes of their peers around them.

Yoru continued playing, and when his melody was finished, he opened his tanzanite eyes to find a majority of the seats filled, with only three or four at the most, empty.

He smirked.

* * *

-Headmaster's Office-

"You've made yourself quite the classroom, Yue-san," Tsumugu commented.

"I believed that being outside at the end of the day would do them more good than being cooped up indoors for a music class of all things, sir," the blue-haired male replied.

"Ten other students have registered for your class, Yue-san," the headmaster told the man. "That is quite the accomplishment you have made in one day."

"Thank you, sir," Yoru said.

"You have the job, Yue-san," Tsumugu informed Yoru, handing him a small packet of papers, "here is your contract. Please read carefully before signing." He walked over and sat in his chair. "But let me explain something to you, Yue-san."

"Please do, sir," Yoru drawled.

"You are about to become a part of this illustrious school," Tsumugu explained. "For the last thirty years I have run this university with tradition, honour and discipline. Nothing has changed in those thirty years." He rose from his chair and began pacing around his office. "It is why Katashi has reached and retained the status it has today. Yesterday you had changed the order of a few chairs. Tomorrow you may want to change something else." He stopped behind his desk once more and look Yoru straight in the eyes. "I do not like change, Yue-san."

"I understand, sir," Yoru gave a nod.

"Then I welcome you to Katashi," Tsumugu held out his hand.

Yoru reached over with his own hand and gave it a firm shake.

* * *

-Katashi Gazebo; The Next Day-

The same melody Yoru had played the day before echoed once more in the air across the grounds of Katashi.

The students of Katashi that had signed up for Yoru's class sat in their seats, either with instruments in the hands or a music stand with music sheets in front of them as they listened to the music their new teacher played.

"Love..." Yoru spoke, when he finished playing, "music's greatest inspiration." He stood from his seat and began walking around the gazebo. "Love and music are very closely connected. Because both come from the heart and their destinies depend on whether or not the heart expresses it." He set his violin down in his seat.

"If you love someone," the blue-haired man told his students, "just go and tell them. It doesn't matter whether she accepts or refuses." He went up to a student who was holding his guitar wrong and turned it the right way. "The same thing goes for the instruments you hold in your laps. It doesn't matter if you play well or not; if you want to play, then just play. Listen to your heart and do what it tells you."

Tanzanite eyes glanced around at his students and saw some confused faces. So he decided to use an example.

"Take a look at those gates over there," Yoru pointed at the front gates of Katashi. Everyone turned to look as instructed. "You look at that very gate day after day. It's the very gate that you can never cross. Look again and imagine at the person you love is on the other side, waiting for you."

At this, almost all of the students' heads turned back to their teacher in confusion, as though the entire concept of falling in love was a foreign term.

Kukai gave a grin as he imagined Utau walking past the gates, smiling at him, rather than the glare he got last time.

Tadase tilted his head and a gentle smile spread across his face as he pictured Yaya waving to him with a large grin on her face.

Nagihiko smiled softly as he saw Rima walking towards the gates, a shy smile on her lips.

"What?" Yoru asked amongst the chuckles. "Nobody's been in love before? Come on!"

It was then that he realized that there were only three students that never questioned him the entire time and were still watching the gates.

_'Could they be...?_' Yoru thought as he hushed the class and whispered to the trio as he plucked their instruments out of their hands.

"Yes," he whispered, "she's calling out for you! She wants you to break down those gates so they can never be closed again! Go on and get going! She won't wait forever! Listen to your hearts and go! Go! GO!"

And with that Kukai, Tadase, and Nagihiko sped off for the gates.

Yoru watched them with a small smirk on his face. _'I've found them.'_ He watched as they broke through the gates with a loud shout and stood amongst the rest of his class as they cheered.

_'There is so much hate in the world,'_ Yoru thought, _'But even then, their hearts are so full of love. Go on and tell them that nothing and no one can stop these love stories. Not now.'_

* * *

AN: It might just be me, but I think the chapters are getting longer... There was supposed to be a song in here from the film this is based off of, but I was debating on whether or not to insert it. If you'd like, I can go back and insert it into the story, or if you think it's better without the song, then all right!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Ciao,_

_TsukyioTenshi_


	5. Is This Love?

I do not own Shugo Chara! or Mohabbatein in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

'_The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: This 'chapter' won't have too much going on. Rather, this is going to include the song that was sung in the film, Mohabbatein, known as 'Chalte Chalte'. I'll admit, the chapter is definitely not my best, but I needed it in there and had everything been arranged a little differently in the film, I could have mimicked those aspects with my own twists, but alas, 'twas not to be.

Here's the link to it on YouTube: www . youtube watch?v=v_Mu6frkG2A

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**~Love Stories~**

**oOIs This Love?Oo**

_Music Begins_

Kukai danced around with the coat Utau left behind on the roof of the boys' dorm, Tadase kissed the photo of Yaya and himself, and Nagihiko stood at the Travel Station trying to catch a glimpse of Rima.

Kukai whistled a tune as he walked across the campus grounds to his next class, a lovesick smile on his face. Tadase whistled the same tune in the library, grinning to himself. And Nagihiko whistled the same exact tune as he ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

-Katashi-

Kukai sang as he walked along the Katashi campus, taking no heed of the stares he was getting.

_Walking along, I suddenly stop  
Sitting down, I get lost in my thoughts_

The chestnut-haired boy plopped down onto the ground and looked up into the sky.

_Talking, I suddenly stop  
Is this love? Is it love?_

Suddenly, an image of Utau popped up in his head and he could hear her singing him an answer.

_Yes, this is love! Yes, this is love!_

* * *

-Suzuki-

Tadase walked through town, once again sent off to get some necessities for the dorm, the lovesick smile still on his face as he sang, ignoring the stares he got.

_Walking along, I suddenly stop  
Sitting down, I get lost in my thoughts_

He sat on a pile of crates and let his mind wander off, think of Yaya.

_Talking, I suddenly stop  
Is this love? Is it love?_

And just like Kukai, an image of Yaya appeared in his mind, giving him his answer.

_Yes, this is love! Yes, this is love!_

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

_Music_

Nagihiko walked into the Suzuki Town Square, looking for the address he'd gotten a hold of. He stopped as he saw Rima walking by him a few metres away, to a large building that said **Suzuki Town Library** (sorry I'm not very good when it comes to names of places).

He followed her in, making sure to stay out of sight and watched as she took a seat in a beanbag chair. Then , as though they were drawn to her, the children all ran to Rima and sat in front of her, each holding a book in their hands. The violet-haired male smiled as she watched her read a gag manga out loud.

Without knowing, he began singing softly.

_I could die for you, I don't know why  
I don't know why I act like this  
I could die for you, I don't know why  
I don't know why I act like this_

* * *

-Ayaka Academy for Girls-

Kukai watched the girls' choir class practice outside from behind a small thicket. His voice softly rang though the air, but thankfully, no one discovered him.

_In the forbidden streets, I've been taking secrets walks  
I've begun to fear this world_

Kukai ran as fast as he could back to the Katashi campus.

_Oh why am I acting like this?_

* * *

-Suzuki-

_Is this love? Is it love?_

Tadase sang from the shadow, watching his childhood friend and newfound crush go about her shopping.

_Yes, this is love! Yes, this is love!_

The blonde heard the Yaya in his mind sing to him his answer.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

_Walking along, I suddenly stop  
Sitting down, I get lost in my thoughts_

Nagihiko sang as he went about his way back to Katashi grounds, eventually, meeting up with his other two friends.

_Talking, I suddenly stop  
Is this love? Is it love?_

He found himself imagining Rima's answer to his questions.

_Yes, this is love! Yes, this is love!_

* * *

-Yaya's Home-

_Music_

Tadase quickly snuck out of his dorm and biked his way to his friend's house, using the directions she'd given to him, only stopping to buy a bouquet of flowers.

After arriving, he quickly got off his bike and rang the doorbell, nervously fixing the collar of his shirt.

Yaya squealed after opening the door to find Tadase on the other side and quickly dragged him in, after thanking him for the bouquet, of course.

Hey quietly made their way into the living room, where Yaya's father stood, setting up a few photos on the mantle above the fireplace. (AN: I'll let you imagine how Yaya's father looks. I'm feeling way too lazy)

Tadase smiled and called out to the man he'd affectionately called 'uncle' since he was young. The man turned around and gave a shout of delight at seeing the blonde-haired boy once again and gave him a tight hug.

* * *

-Ayaka-

Kukai sat on the branch of a tree, and looked into the room where all the girls slept, in their own areas section off with curtains. Lime-green eyes scanned the room until he found the blonde girl he'd been searching for. She walked around the room, singing to herself as she continued testing out lyrics and melodies.

Unfortunately, he leaned in a little too far and the branch snapped, sending him tumbling to the ground.

* * *

-Suzuki-

Nagihiko just watched from the shadows as Rima packed up her things and headed in the direction he assumed her home was in. He was tempted to follow, but then again, he wouldn't want to be branded a stalker, and so just watched as the girl of his dreams disappeared into the night.

* * *

-Yaya's Home-

Tadase was only half listening to Yaya chatter on about her life after she moved away. He was too busy daydreaming about the sweet girl in front of him. His voice echoed around in his head, wishing he could sing the words to her.

_There's mischief in your words  
There's mischief in your words  
There's a grouse on my lips_

He could only watch with a smile as Yaya got up to get more cookies.

* * *

-Ayaka-

Kukai followed Utau from behind a thicket as she walked down a hall that led from the main building to another.

_My eyes have begun to kiss yours  
With you in my arms, I've begun to sway_

However, he didn't notice the large tree in front of him and promptly smacked into it, face first.

_Oh why am I acting like this?_

* * *

-Suzuki-

Nagihiko hitched a ride on one of the horse-drawn carts the town offered and waited to get back to school with a silly smile spreading across his face.

_Is this love? Is it love?_

He sighed as he imagined Rima's answer.

_Yes, this is love! Yes, this is love!_

* * *

-Ayaka-

Kukai smiled as he walked off of the Ayaka grounds.

_Walking along, I suddenly stop_

* * *

-Tadase-

_Sitting down, I get lost in my thoughts_

Tadase sang as he biked as fast as he could back to Katashi.

* * *

-Nagihiko-

The violet-haired boy smiled as he thought about Rima's gentle behavior as she interacted with the children at the library.

_Talking, I suddenly stop_

* * *

-Michi Travel Station-

_Is this love? Is it love?  
Yes, this is love! Yes, we're in love!_

Tadase, Nagihiko and Kukai sang together as they climbed back onto the horse-drawn cart and got off a little while away from Katashi. They quietly, told each other about what they'd been doing over the weekend, forgetting that they were ever afraid of Hinamori Tsumugu's conditions.

The sound of a violin could be hear echoing across the grounds, granting a certain Yue Yoru a smile as he thought about the love struck boys he'd found.

* * *

AN: The chapter only seemed long because of the many breaks and in-between details I had to add. If I didn't need to do all that, it would've been a little shorter, but at the same time, not a very good chapter.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Ciao,_

_TsukyioTenshi_


	6. The Downsides of Love

I do not own Shugo Chara! or Mohabbatein in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

'_The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: Well, here's the next chapter. Minoru = Major Khanna

Okay, I don't know if I've mentioned this, but some characters will be a bit OOC. Nikaido, I remember as a goofy dude who has his serious moments. But in this, he'll be all-around goofy, but who knows? He just might become serious, even if for just a moment.

And yeah, I know this is an update after a long absence, but seriously, I have a lot of work to do, not to mention the fact that I got sick!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**~Love Stories~**

**oOThe Downsides of LoveOo**

"Yue-san, do you know what you are asking for?" Tsumugu's asked as he gathered the necessary papers and books he needed for today. "Have you forgotten the rules of Katashi already?"

"Sir, take a moment to at least think about the situation at hand," Yoru said in his light baritone voice.

"Yue-san," Tsumugu continued to shuffled papers around, "You are asking me to allow a student of Katashi to partake in a part-time job. Unacceptable!"

"Sir," Yoru said once more, "Tadase's father has only recently died. His mother does all she can to provide for him and his grandmother who is laid up in bed. He believes that by getting a job, he can at least help out with the costs. And I believe that we should at least help him this much." He followed Tsumugu out of his office.

Outside, Tadase stood up straight in the presence of the Headmaster. "Good morning, Sir," the blonde greeted.

"Good morning," Tsumugu said coldly.

"Sir," Yoru said once more as the bronze-haired man walked away.

Tsumugu stopped and turned his head in the direction Tadase stood in. "You must be back every night by ten o'clock." And with that, he continue on his way again.

"Thank you, Sir," Tadase called.

"I don't like changes, Yue-san," Tsumugu said loudly.

"I know you don't, Sir," Yoru smirked.

"You're the best Yue-sensei!" Tadase grinned at the music teacher.

Yoru only winked.

-Suzuki; Nikaido's Café-

Tadase carried a tray laden with food and drinks as he carried it over to the customers that ordered the items.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

He wore a white short-sleeved button-down shirt with a yellow plaid pattern on it, a pair of beige workpants with an yellow apron over it, a pair of black sneakers and a black cap on his head.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Suddenly, a man jumped out from behind the counter.

"_How can one live without love?  
How can one die unloved?_" The man sung while the rest of the café clapped and watched the man as though this were a normal occurrence. Tadase could only gaze at the man in bemusement.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Yuu Nikaido man had messy orange hair hanging down to a an inch or two past his shoulders, light-honey eyes, and a slightly tanned complexion. He stood a good three inches taller than Tadase.

He wore a pair of beige shorts, a navy-blue short-sleeved button-down with a black vest over it, a pair of brown open-toed sandals, and a pair of wire-rimmed glasses were perched on his nose crookedly.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

"_Sweeter than sugar; Love, love!  
More sour than pickled plums; Love, love!_" The orange-haired man continued singing and danced around the café in the middle of the small circle that had formed around him.

"_This is love. Yes, love, love!  
This is love. Yes, love, lo—_" he stopped abruptly, his arms still in the air as he stared off in the direction in front of him.

"Nikaido-san," a man from the crowd said, "why did you stop?"

"Yukari-san has arrived!" Nikaido grinned and nodded in front of him.

And sure enough, there was a woman walking down the street, humming to herself as she typed away on her cell phone.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Sanjo Yukari had curly reddish-burgundy hair that fell to her shoulders, a light-peach complexion, and startling cerulean eyes. Without the hells she wore, she would most likely stand at Nikaido's shoulder

She wore an off-white skirt that fell to her knees a dark-blue sleeveless collared v-neck shirt, and a pair of dark-blue pumps. A pair of wire-rimmed glasses similar to Nikaido's sat perfectly on her nose.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

"_You came close and smiled at me_."

Yukari stopped and gasped angrily. She looked in the direction of the singing and saw Nikaido acting like a loon.

"_You filled my life with sweet dreams  
Now my heart doesn't listen to me  
Oh, what can I do  
Something's happening in my heart!_" Nikaido sang as he went and danced around a furious Yukari.

Suddenly, the burgundy-haired woman's face lit up and smiled sweetly at Nikaido as she fluttered her eye lashes.

Catching the look, Nikaido returned it with a big grin of his own and walked over to Yukari.

"Tell me, Nikaido," Yukari drawled almost bashfully, "does something happen to you?"

"Yes, ma'am," the orange-haired man answered, a lovesick smile on his face.

"Where?" Yukari asked.

"Here," Nikaido put his hand on his heart.

"I feel something, too," Yukari said with a false smile.

"Where?" Nikaido asked.

"Here," the burgundy-haired woman patted the palm of her hand.

And in that instant, the orange-haired male turned away from the woman in front of him with a whimper and a hand on his cheek. He remembered the slap she gave him not two days before.

"Did you remember something, Yuu-san?" Yukari asked innocently.

"Yes, ma'am," Nikaido answered sourly, "I remember."

"Then do you feel anything anymore?" Yukari questioned.

"No, ma'am," Nikaido replied.

"Very good!" Yukari smiled at him before it turned into an angry scowl. "Eat sugar and die! I've told you not to mess around with me!"

The orange-haired man could only watch the woman stalk away before he started dancing again.

"_This is love, love! This is love, love!_" He sang.

* * *

-Ayaka Girl's Academy; Headmistress' Office-

Headmistress Hino Natsuki sat at her desk, applying a fresh coat of make-up to her face.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

She had dirty-blonde hair cut short to just above her shoulders, a peach complexion, and a pair of reddish-brown eyes.

She wore a white long-sleeved blouse underneath a brown sleeveless dress that went down to mid-calf, a pair of sheer-black stockings encased her legs before her feet were adorned with a pair of black pumps.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

A knock come from the door.

"Oh Kami!" Natsuki whispered as she quickly gathered up her make-up and such and shoved them into a drawer. She quickly put on her glasses, took up a pen and looked down at a notepad on her desk. "Come in," she said sternly.

"You sent for me, Ma'am?" Utau asked, stepping into the Headmistress' office.

"Yes," Natsuki replied. "Your cousin Takuto is here to see you. Now normally I wouldn't allow visitors, but he's brought along something of yours that he thought you'd need. Go on and meet him, but remember that I _**do not**_ want this happening again."

"Yes, Ma'am," Utau answered before opening the door to the waiting room and going in.

"Hel-YOU!" The blonde girl exclaimed. "What are YOU doing here!"

It was Kukai, but not dressed as he usually was. He wore a simple dark-grey suit with a pair of faux-glasses perched on his nose and his hair slicked back.

"Jeez! Talk any louder, why don't ya!" Kukai shushed the blonde. "And I'm not stalking you, if that's what you're thinking," he added, when he saw the violet-eyed girl open her mouth.

"I'm only here to return this," Kukai held out the trench coat she'd left behind. "You left it that day I caught you on Katashi grounds."

Surprised, Utau took the coat from him and watched the boy in front of her.

"Look," Kukai rubbed the back of his neck, "I know we didn't start off on the right foot. But would it be okay to at least be friends?"

"Never," Utau scoffed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter," Utau snorted, "I'll never be friends with someone like you!"

Hearing the raised voice, Headmistress Hino looked into the waiting room through the viewing window with a raised eyebrow.

Keeping a false smile on his lips, Kukai whispered to her, "Smile and just hug me like your glad to see me, if you don't want your Headmistress to get suspicious."

Utau was about to turn away when the chestnut-haired boy spoke again. "You might want to just do what I say unless you want your morning visits to Katashi known..."

Eyes widening, she quickly did as he said and hugged him. She scowled and let a growl pass her lips.

* * *

-Suzuki Town Library-

Nagihiko hid behind a bookshelf and just listened to Rima read to the children like she always did. He closed his eyes and lost himself in her soft voice.

"Why do you always hide behind the shelves?" Rima asked.

Nagihiko started when he realized that it was him Rima was addressing.

"Sorry," Nagihiko said sheepishly. "I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything. I know you usually read to the kids, so I thought that my being there might not be such a good idea. So I just listen to the stories."

Rim didn't answer; she only continued to pack away her things.

"I hope you'll excuse me for asking," Nagihiko apologized. "But I saw you at the Station a few nights ago and I couldn't help but wonder why?" He then backtracked quickly after realizing just how he might have sounded. "You don't have to answer, if you're not comf—"

Rima stiffened before turning to him with a blank look on her face. "You saw the girl," she spoke, "but maybe you didn't see the beautiful dress she wore, or the ring on her finger. It was the anniversary of my engagement; I was waiting for my fiancée."

(AN: In the film, the girl Rima is representing, had been married for two years, meaning that she'd have been married at around sixteen, or even fifteen. But now, as I know that it's a little disturbing to think of people marrying at such a young age nowadays, I decided to have Rima be engaged instead.)

And with that, she left the violet-haired boy standing there with a shocked look on his face.

* * *

-Nikaido's Café-

Tadase retrieved another order to deliver when he saw her.

Yaya was walking down the crowded plaza, checking her watch, a frustrated look on her face.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

She wore a pair of red short-shorts, a short-sleeved blouse with the bottom knotted to just above her bellybutton, and a pair of open-toed heels adorned her feet.

Her hair was left down with a small section pinned up at the side with a jeweled barrette and there was just the slightest hint of make-up on her face.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

The blonde frowned for a moment, before shaking his head. _'Just go up and tell her,'_ Tadase told himself. _'Forget friendship for just today.'_

And so the blonde was making his way over to his childhod friend and newfound crush, when an electric-blue sports car blocked his path.

A boy about Tadase's age jumped out of the car and made his way towards Yaya.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

He had bright-red spiky hair that went down to his shoulders with his bangs falling messily into his dark-chestnut eyes. He had a slightly tanned complexion and stood a good three inches taller than Tadase.

He wore a white muscle shirt with a pair of dark-wash jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

"Hey, Babe," the redhead said smoothly, going over to hug Yaya, but was brushed off by the girl.

Tadase froze, his eyes widening in shock.

"Where have you been, Taro?" Yaya asked. "Yay-_I've_ been waiting for the past half-hour from the back street over there!"

_'Did she just talk in first person?'_ Tadase wondered. _'She's _never_ done that before, so why now?'_

"Hey, I'm sorry, Babe," Taro apologized.

"What 'sorry', Taro?" Yaya turned away from the redhead, a slight scowl on her face. "Don't you care about other people's time?"

"I just wanted to stop and grab a little gift for my girl," Taro replied, holding out a small box in front of her.

Yaya just gave him a bland look before opening the box slowly, revealing ruby pendant in the shape of a bow on a thin, silver chain.

"Last time," Yaya smiled at Taro before telling him to put the necklace on for her.

"Oh, Tadase!" Yaya exclaimed, finally noticing her blonde friend. "Come here, I want you to meet someone. Taro, this is Tadase, Yay-_my_ oldest and best friend. Tadase this is Taro, the love of Yay-_my_ life."

As she'd been speaking, Tadase noticed something odd about her speech, but couldn't put his finger on what sounded different other than her speaking in first person rather than the third person he'd grown used to hearing.

"Nice to meet you, man," Taro shook hands with Tadase. "So this your restaurant?"

"No,"Tadase smiled lightly, "I work here."

"You _work_ _here_?" Taro asked, in disbelief. "As in you're a waiter here?"

Tadase nodded.

A beeping noise filled the air and the redhead took out his cellphone and glanced at the screen.

"Sorry, I need to take this," Taro apologized, walking away a few feet, his phone pressed up to his ear.

"Come on, Tadase," Yaya ordered, "go and get changed. We're here to pick you up; you, Taro and Yay-_I_ are going with some of Taro's friends to see a movie!"

_'That's it!'_ Tadase thought, coming to a realization. _'She's _trying_ to speak in first person but is subconsciously still using third person out of habit!'_

"I can't, Yaya," Tadase told his friend, trying not to let his sorrow show, "I have work to do here and then I need to get back to school. Headmaster's orders."

Seeing that he wouldn't budge from his decision, Yaya relented and waved goodbye as she and Taro drove off in his sports car.

_'I guess I was too late,'_ the blonde thought, sullenly.

* * *

-Katashi Gazebo; That Night-

Kukai, Tadase, and Nagihiko each stood inside the gazebo where their new music teacher taught, talking about what happened with Yaya earlier.

"So what are you going to do now?" The chestnut-haired boy asked his blonde roommate.

"Nothing," Tadase sighed as Nagihiko placed a hand on his should in silent support. "I'll just never see her again and forget about her."

"Wonderful!" a smooth voice replied sardonically. "Very good! You're definitely on the right track. If I'm not mistaken, this is also the very same girl that you crossed the gates for the other day, right?" Yoru walked out of the shadows and slowly stepped towards the trio. "And now you want to forget her because she loves someone else. Very good! You've done the right thing."

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Tonight, Yoru wore a pair of beige slacks, a polo-neck sweater and a pair of brown casual shoes. And right there shining right above his collarbone above his sweater was a thin gold chain with a lock and a key hanging from it, each having a crystal four-leaf clover design on them in some way or another.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Tadase avoided looking at his teacher, as did his friends.

"Excuse me, sir," Nagihiko cut in, "But there are some people in the world that fall in love, but their love isn't reciprocated. Not everyone has your luck in love."

At this, Yoru looked up at the violet-haired male with a bitter gaze. "I hope and pray every single day that no one has my luck," the blue-haired man told Nagihiko. "Especially not the three of you."He walked over to stand in front of Tadase. "At least Tadase can love someone he can see, whose laughter he can hear, who he can talk to...I can't even do that." He smirked bitterly.

"Why not, sir?" Kukai asked in a soft tone.

"Because the girl I love is no more," Yoru smiled softly. "She's dead."

The trio looked at each other with a shocked glance. "I'm sorry for your loss, sir," Nagihiko offered.

"Don't be," the blue-haired man cut in, "I'm not. I didn't fall in love with her on the condition that she would live longer than I. There are no conditions in love, so there should be no regrets." He paced around the gazebo, ignoring the gazes of the trio behind him. "So what if she's not with me today? I still love her the same way. Not because I can't find someone else to love, but because loving her makes _me_ _happy_. All I need to do is close my eyes and there she will be."

He stopped and looked to the blonde boy. "Tadase, you didn't fall in love with her on the condition that she would love you back. Don't let love go so easily." Yoru looked to each face of the trio. "Love is just like life. It doesn't always bring us happiness and it's definitely never easy. But why should we stop loving if we don't stop living?"

Just then, a loud ringing filled the air, signaling lights out.

"Sorry for the long lecture," Yoru chuckled. "Get on to bed or all of you love stories will be put to an end if Hinamori Tsumugu finds you out here."

The trio bade their music teach 'goodnight' before walking off and leaving the blue-haired man standing in the gazebo.

He closed his tanzanite eyes and heard a voice speaking to him, not seeing the glow of the lock and key around his neck.

"Love is just like life," a soft, feminine voice spoke, "it isn't always easy and nor does it always bring us happiness. But why should we stop loving, if we don't stop living?"

Tanzanite eyes opened as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Taking it within his own, he gently tugged the person on the other end until they were in front of him.

"Yo," Yoru greeted, kissing the knuckles of the hand he held.

"Hi," the girl whose hand he held, greeted back.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

She had cotton-candy pink hair that hung down to mid back, a pale complexion, and bright golden eyes. Her being was covered in head to toe with a soft, white glow that only enhanced her beauty.

She wore a magenta off-shoulder dress that hugged her torso and flared out at her hips to mid-calf with elbow-length flared sleeves, a simple pair of black heels adorned her feet, and around her neck hung the very lock that was around Yoru's. Without the heels, she'd stand as high as Yoru's collarbone.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

"Did I make you wait, Kitten?" Yoru whispered, smirking as she turned away from him in mock-annoyance.

He looped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry," he murmured in her ear.

"It's okay," the pinkette replied in mock-anger.

Smirking slyly, he leaned over and bit her ear.

"AHH! PERVERTED COSPLAYING IDIOT!" the girl screeched as she turned around to face the blue-haired male, clutching her ear, face red.

(AN: Well, that kind of ruined the moment, didn't it? XD )

"Aww," Yoru mock-whined. "You're _still_ calling me that? And why 'cosplaying' anyway?"

"Because you're a perverted idiot that I somehow fell in love with!" the pinkette shouted. "And the cosplaying thing was because of _that_ incident!"

"You can't still be holding that against me, can you?" Yoru asked in disbelief.

"I can and I will!" she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Yoru quickly thought about how he could calm her down and his face lit up a few seconds later, signaling that he had a plan.

"Dance?" he asked, holding out a hand.

The girl looked at his hand and then at Yoru before nodding eagerly, giving him a bright smile. She took his hand and with that, the two began swaying to an imaginary melody.

* * *

-Nikaido's Café; The Next Day-

_SMACK!_

The sound echoed throughout the now silent café as Kukai held his cheek, stunned, while he looked at Utau.

"_That_ was for hugging me the other day," the blonde-haired girl growled. "I know _exactly_ what guys like you are like, but this time, you've messed with the wrong girl! My name is HOSHINA UTAU, and if I wanted to, I could employ a hundred guys like you to work for me. So the next time you go to fool around with any girl, remember this slap and me!" She turned to her friends behind her. "Come on, girls, let's go."

_'She really can't believe that all guys are like that, right?'_ Kukai thought, still holding his cheek. _'I know _I'm _not like that. I just asked to be her friend! It's not like I confessed my undying love to her, which I want to do, but still!' _The chestnut-haired boy smirked, hand slipping from his cheek. _'If that's the way Little Miss Popstar's going to be, then let's even out the playing field!'_

"Hey, are you—" Tadase began, but was silence by a gesture from Kukai.

"Excuse me?" Kukai said in a serious voice with an expression to match. Tadase thought it was odd seeing his friend like that, but decided to watch and see what he'd do. If neeed, he'd go in and stop Kukai from doing something foolish.

Utau sighed angrily and turned to face Kukai. "What?"

"I think you're being a little rude, Popstar," The chestnut-haired boy spoke, continuing on through Utau's indignant gasp, "I only asked you if we could be friends. I never flirted with you and i never acted in any way that offended you." He smirked coldly at the glances Utau got from her friends. _'Looks like Popstar, here told her friends a different story.'_ "Sure, I snuck into your school, but that was to return something you left behind one day. And you think you can flaunt your money around? Then maybe you should've thought before slapping the son of one of the most powerful men in Japan."

Utau's eyes widened in shock and glint of fear shone in her violet orbs.

"My name is Hayashi Kukai," he continued, "And I think you'll find that neither am I like other guys, but flauting your money around like that will only create more enemies, not the distance you want." And with that, he walked off back to his table, leaving a shocked Utau and co. standing behind him.

"Come on, Utau, let's go," a friend of Utau's said quietly, dragging her off in another direction.

"Wow," Tadase said in awe, "I didn't know you're this rich!"

Kukai gave his roommate a bland look. "If I was really that rich, do you think I'd be a waiter's friend?"

"What?" confused ruby eyes looked into lime–green ones. "What are you talking about?"

"My dad's a fitness trainer," Kukai told Tadase, walking over to the counter and ordering a drink to go.

"WHAT?" Tadase exclaimed. "Then what was all that back there?"

"I had to shut the rich girl up, so I just made myself richer than her," Kukai shrugged. "Hey, are all beautiful girls this snooty?"

"Well," the blonde boy said cautiously, "since they're beautiful and if they know it, they're definitely bound to be a little proud..."

"Is your Yaya like this?" Kukai asked, slyly grinning.

"What!" the ruby-eyed male exclaimed. "No way! She's really sweet."

"The she MUST be ugly," Kukai said casually, mentally counting down to the inevitable eruption.

_3..._

Tadase looked at Kukai confused.

_2..._

Just then, he processed just what his friend said and glared at the lime-green eyed boy.

_...1!_

"I'll kill you, Kukai!" Tadase shouted, chasing his laughing roommate out of the café.

* * *

-Michi Travel Station; That Night-

"I first saw young Rima on this very platform when I moved here," Ishida Kaoru told Nagihiko, "she'd just come home from her engagement celebration. Unfortunately, that was also the last time I saw her happy."

(AN: I'm way too lazy to try and describe how Ishida Kaoru looks, so just imagine a sweet, elderly man)

"Her fiancé went missing not days after their engagement. Rumors had spread that her fiancé was never in agreement with the engagement enforced by his parents and eloped with the girl he'd fallen in love with."

Kaoru sighed. "And that was two years ago. Since then, she has gone about living as a good, engaged young girl. Sometimes I feel that Rima knows those rumors to be true, but ignores them all for her father, Major Mashiro Minoru. She has a widowed older brother, Tsukasa, who is also her only friend, He also has a daughter, a sweet girl named, Ami. With her, Rima becomes a child; Ami is the light in her darkness. After all, she is only seventeen and she deserves some happines on her own. And I sincerely hope that I live to see that day."

After Kaoru had finished telling him about Rima, Naghiko managed to procure the address to her home and watched her interact with her family.

(AN: Sounds kind of like a stalker, doesn't he?)

"I promise you, Ishida-san," Nagihiko whispered as he watched Rima laugh and play with Ami, "Rima _will_ get the happiness she deserves."

* * *

AN: Yeesh! This turned out waaaay longer than I originally thought it would! But at least I got it done, seeing as I haven't had much motivation to write, adding to the fact that I have a lot of work to do and I'm sick.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Ciao,_

_TsukyioTenshi_


	7. Rose Day

I do not own Shugo Chara! or Mohabbatein in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

'_The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: Let's see...first I know that the title will be puzzling, but the little 'holiday' this chapter will be about comes from the film itself. I've placed 'Rose Day' in this chapter in the place of the Indian holiday 'Holi', where a song is played. So in other words, this chapter will only have a song and whoever reads this, will need to be prepared since there are another two or three songs left in the film.

Here's the link to watch the original song on YouTube (just be sure to turn on the captions first or you won't be able to see the subs): www .youtube watch?v=EnZf07kh6-Y

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**~Love Stories~**

**oORose DayOo**

Hinamori Tsumugu walked out into the soft sunshine of the early morning stone-faced, dressed in a pair of black hakama over a black kimono. Over his shoulder, he held the hilt of a shinai.

The headmaster stalked towards the lake, where he performed his daily rituals, only to stop, surprised at seeing someone there before him.

Yue Yoru stood at the edge of the lake, dressed in a pair of white jogging pants and a thin white long-sleeved shirt to ward off the chill of the morning air. He watched the gentles waves of the water with a peaceful look on his face, his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing out here, Yue-san?" Tsumugu asked calmly, with an icy edge to his tone.

"I believe I may be out here for the same reason you are," Yoru replied, not removing his tanzanite eyes from the lake.

"I am here to perform my daily rituals," the headmaster stated.

"And that is exactly what I am doing, sir," the blue-haired man replied. "The only difference is that I do it my way and you do it yours."

Tsumugu only looked at the music teacher before walking off to another place to perform his rituals. Yoru blinked before heading off behind the older man.

"Excuse me, sir," Yoru walked beside the headmaster, "I wanted to ask why you perform these rituals?"

"It calms me," the bronze-haired man replied after a moment. "I feel as though the cold air and the sun are my enemies. I train with them both around me as I do because I like the feeling of being invincible against the two elements."

(AN: Yeah, that probably made no sense to anyone who read it, so I'll just say that I had no clue as to what I was writing at the moment either. I was just going along with the train of thought running through my head.)

And with that said, the headmaster continued along his way only to stop when Yoru called to once more.

"I would like to request something, sir," Yoru told the older man. "As you may know, today is a special holiday. And while I know Katashi does not allow what this holiday encourages, I wanted to know if I could take the boys out to celebrate in the small festival the town is having."

Tsumugu's face was devoid of emotion and after what felt like moments, he responded. "You are correct in knowing that Katashi will not allow things like that to occur, however, if you would like, I am willing to give my permission to take the boys into town to celebrate this holiday."

(AN: The Holiday, Rose Day, encourages love and friendship. You can give a yellow rose to someone, usually a girl, letting them know that they are a very good friend. Or you can present a girl, or someone you like, with a red rose, telling them that you love them. And the thing about the holiday is that if you give a rose to someone, they have to accept it, they can't refuse or give it back.)

After saying his piece, Hinamori Tsumugu walked off leaving Yoru standing there with a sly smile on his face. He never noticed the lock and key underneath his shirt begin to give off a soft glow.

"Yoru," the soft feminine voice from a few nights ago spoke.

Turning to the source of the voice, he found himself face-to-face with the girl he loved.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Instead of the dress and heels she wore last time. This time, she wore a simple red and black plaid spaghetti-strapped dress with the skirt ending above the knees in the front and just above her ankles in the back. It had a black sash tying around her petite waist with a black sequined bow on the side of it, and black lace along the edges of the dress. She wore no shoes and her glowing lock hung around her neck.

Her hair, this time, was up in a high ponytail (like Amulet Heart's) secured with a red ribbon.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

"What?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Happy Rose Day," she whispered, pecking him on the lips before throwing a handful of red rose petals in his face.

She let out a joyful laugh as he chased after her.

* * *

-Suzuki-

The entire town was decorated with rose wreaths of both red and yellow. Rose petals of both colours could also be found strewn across of the ground.

Nikaido was sulking, holding his hand to his cheek after being rejected by Yukari...again.

(AN: Yeah, I said that no one can refuse another's rose, right? It's true, but the thing is, that Yukari's just REALLY annoyed by poor Nikaido, so technically, she only reminded him of the slap she'd delivered. The only reason I didn't include that was because I wanted to avoid making the chapter too long.)

Just then everyone heard the beating of drums. Looking up, they found the boys of Katashi walking into town, with Yoru leading them in with Tadase, Kukai, and Nagihiko in the front with him.

(AN: _sing_ = one person singing | _*sing*_ = entire group singing.)

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Nikaido brought himself out of his stupor, took a lute and began playing with his goofy smile on his face.

Yoru began singing and dancing with the crowd of boys and Nikaido dancing alongside him around Yukari.

_Hey, hey, hey, he-e-ey  
Oh oh oh oh-h-h  
Oh-h-h-h Oh-h-h-h_

_Oh beautiful-eyed one,  
Give me your heart or give me a curse!  
Oh beautiful-eyed one.  
Give me your heart or give me a curse!_

_*I'm crazy about you!  
I'm your playful lover!  
I'm crazy about you!  
I'm your playful lover!*_

Scowling, Yukari turned to Nikaido and Yoru and sang her own piece.

_Oh you with the lying words,  
Your faces look innocent, but your hearts are black!_

She shoved Nikaido away and began dancing, only to find Yoru dancing with her. And so, with an incredulous expression, she continued singing her piece.

_Oh you with the lying words,  
Your faces look innocent, but your hearts are black!_

She shoved Yoru away and danced with the large crowd of females behind her.

_*These lovers are theives!  
They'll break everyone's hearts!  
These lovers are theives!  
They'll break everyone's hearts!*_

The music played on as the girls of Ayaka walked through the crowd, Utau leading them in.

The boys of Katashi stopped dancing to watch the girls. Nagihiko and Tadase glaned at each other before they glanced at a smirking Kukai. He stalked forward, grabbing a handful of roses on his way.

When Kukai and Utau were only a foot away from each other, she glared at him, telling him to drop the roses. She smirked at her friends when he looked like he was about to do just that.

He looked back at his friends and shrugged before smiling slyly and showering the blonde girl with roses anyway. That done, he picked her up over his shoulder and ran a few slow laps before she struggled out of his hold, rose petals tangled in her pigtails.

Kukai smirked as he sang and danced with the rest of the boys.

_Go on, girl  
*Ah-ha*  
Do whatever you want  
*Ah-ha*  
I've already showered you with flowers_

Utau glared at the chestnut-haired boy and sang her piece as she danced with the girls of Ayaka.

_Hey, boy  
*Ah-ha*  
Take my word for it  
*Ah-ha*  
I'll have you hanged for this!_

Kukai only grinned as he continue singing.

_I'll happily hang myself  
I'd die if you asked me to_

Utau's only became fiercer and she sang a reply.

_If you ever manage to scare me  
I'll hand my heart over to you!_

Yoru came upon the two, placing a hand on their shoulders as he sang.

_Remember what I say  
Your hearts will meet one day!_

And with that the males all began dancing once more, joined by Nikaido.

_*I'm crazy about you!  
I'm your playful lover!*_

The girls began dancing, accompanied by Yukari.

_*These lovers are thieves!  
They'll break everyone's hearts!*_

The music played on as the boys danced before the crowd parted in the back as Taro and his friends rode in on their motorbikes, Yaya riding behind her boyfriend.

Tadase stopped dancing with Kukai and Nagihiko halting as well. The chestnut-haired boy and his violet-haired roommate shared a glance before smirking and heading off in another direction.

Yaya jumped off of Taro's bike and went into the crowd to join the festivities, leaving her boyfriend and his friends to observe the celebration.

From above them on the platform in front of the clock, Kukai and Nagihiko dropped two large crates of roses _with_ the thorns still attached onto Taro.

The redhead screamed and fumed as he left the festival with his friends. Yaya tried to stop him, but to no avail and eventually went back to celebrating.

Tadase stood staring at Yaya having fun until Yoru came up behind him. The blue-haired teacher rolled his eyes before giving him a good smack upside the head and shove forward.

He walked up to Yaya and grinned before he was playfully shoved back to the boys. He swayed for abit before singing his bit.

_Why are you standing so far away?_

Yaya giggled before responding.

_You look intoxicated!_

Tadase laughed before singing again.

_Why are you standing so far away?  
You're so close to my heart,  
Come on and make up an excuse to hug me!  
*To hug me!  
To hug me!*_

Utau and Yukari tapped her on the shoulders before Yaya began singing and dancing with them both.

_You look really intoxicated  
Every girl's keeping her distance!  
Even so, Yaya's come at your call!  
*At your call!*_

Yoru popped in behind Yaya and sang.

_You should've thought before you came,  
Now that you've come, don't go back!_

_*I'm crazy about you!  
I'm your playful lover!*_

Yaya walked back to the girls and they all sang a response.

_*These lovers are thieves!  
They'll break everyone's hearts!*_

The music played on and everyone continued celebrating until Nagihiko caught a glimpse of dark-blonde.

Looking in that direction, he saw Rima laughing as she was dragged down to the festival by little Ami.

Smiling softly, he headed over in their direction and waved hello to the girl he had eyes for, who only gave an awkward wave back.

He knelt down and held his hand out to Ami for a high-five, which was given before lifting the little girl onto his shoulders and running off into the center of the crowd where his friends danced.

Rima was giggling lightly at the large smile on Ami's face before it fell when she heard the music turn into a more mellow tone. Turning around, she found Nagihiko getting ready to sing his piece.

_Whether there be happiness or sorrow,  
The eastern wind still blows  
One comes and the other goes  
Why have you held your heart back?_

Rima knelt down to brush off the stray rose petals caught in her niece's hair and sang a response.

_I haven't held this heart back;  
It holds me back.  
Someone just tell me;  
What is true and what is not?_

Yoru came in dancing with a small line of boys as he sang an answer.

_The world is very lovely;  
That's the only truth.  
All of these flowers are beautiful!_

_*I'm crazy about you!  
I'm your playful lover!*_

The girls, bar Rima who stood to the side, clapping, danced and sang their bit.

_*These lovers are thieves!  
They'll break everyone's hearts!*_

The males all grinned as they sang back.

_*Oh beautiful-eyed ones  
Give us your hearts or give us a curse!*_

The girls all scowled or smirked as they sang their piece.

_*Oh you all with the lying words  
Your faces look innocent, but your hearts are black!*_

_*I'm crazy about you!  
I'm you playful lover!*_

_*These lovers are thieves!  
They'll break everyone's hearts!*_

Yoru panted for breath as he watched each of his three love-struck boys dance, or try to in Kukai's case, with the girl they'd fallen for. His lock and key began glowing.

_*I'm crazy about you!  
I'm your playful lover!*_

_*These lovers are thieves!  
They'll break everyone's hearts!*_

Yoru's gaze pause on a figure in the crowd, or rather, an _unseen_ figure.

The pink haired girl grinned mischievously from between the dancing people before joining in on the dancing herself.

She came close to Yoru and made a funny face at him, laughing, before he took her into his arms. While to him it may have seemed as though he had a beautiful girl in his arms, what others would be seeing was Yoru basking in the sunlight with his arms open wide.

* * *

AN:This was poorly written, but I did my best...

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Links: **

Style of Yoru's Jogging Pants: static3 .thcdn productimg/0/600/600/27/10536727-1335510785-596514 .jpg

* * *

_Ciao,_

_TsukyioTenshi_


	8. Three Altercations of Three Couples

I do not own Shugo Chara! or Mohabbatein in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

'_The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: Yeesh! This is the what? Third chapter I've posted today? Anyway, it isn't going to be a very long chapter, as it will only have three altercations between three couples, just as the title states.

Enjoy the chapter, but please, if anyone liked the chapter, at the most you could be polite enough to leave a review, so I know if you like the way things are going!

* * *

**~Love Stories~**

**oOThree Altercations of Three couplesOo**

A loud ringing filled the morning air, signaling the beginning of classes for Katashi Boarding School.

Tadase, Kukai, and Nagihiko were walking to class with their backpacks either hanging on one shoulder or both.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

They wore their black slacks, white long-sleeved button-down shirt, their green tie with the black and gold plaid pattern, a deep-green sweater vest with the Katashi insignia instead of the usual blazer, and the usual doc martens.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

The trio stopped when they spotted Utau standing by a large oak tree. Kukai handed his backpack off to his friends, grinning slightly at their words of encouragement, before schooling his face into a neutral expression.

"What?" Kukai asked, when reach the blonde girl.

"My friends thought I was being rude to you," Utau said, flushing lightly, "the other day at the café. And they thought I should I apologize."

"Okay," Kukai nodded, "so what do you think?"

"I think they're right," violet eyes widened slightly, surprised, "So, I'm sorry!"

"Cool, you're forgiven," Kukai accepted, before starting to walk off.

"Um, my friends thought you should apologize, too," Utau said, causing the chestnut-haired boy to stop in his tracks.

"And what do _you_ think?" Kukai asked, going back over to his love interest.

"I think they're right," Utau answered.

"Okay," he nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Great!" the violet-eyed girl smiled. "Now, we're even!"

"Not exactly," Kukai said slowly. "_You_ slapped _me_ that other day, but _I_ didn't have the chance to slap _you_."

"T-Then you want to slap me?" she asked in disbelief.

Kukai nodded.

"You'd hit a girl?" She asked, almost hysterically.

"You wanted us to be even," Kukai shrugged, "so..."

"Fine!" Utau growled. "Just get this over with so I can forget about you!"

She closed her eyes and turned her face so that her cheek was turned towards him. "Well? Go on!" Utau's voice trembled the slightest bit.

However, before he could do anything but stare at her face, the second bell rang.

Utau opened her eyes and found Kukai standing where he was. "Actually," he said, "my hands might get dirty." And with that, he ran off with a smirk on his face.

"What did you say?" Utau gasped indignantly. She shrieked and started throwing stray branches at the boy. "My friends were wrong! I _knew_ you were no good!"

* * *

-Suzuki; Miyako Shrine-

Rima was walking down the steps from the Miyako Shrine, when Nagihiko stopped in front of her.

"You?" the dark-blonde said in surprise. "What are you doing here."

"I've come here to tell you something," Nagihiko smiled softly.

"Tell me?" Honey eyes widened in surprise. "wha—"

"But," the violet-haired boy cut in, "you need to promise that you won't get mad."

"I won't," Rima smiled, though her eyes were confused.

"I have found out everything about your life," Nagihiko said, ignoring the stricken expression on Rima's face, "I know about your husband, why you go to the station, your father, everything. Your strength in everything you've gone through is admirable and it's something that I like about you. It sets you apart from other girls. And I would be proud, if you would allow me, to become your friend." He looked at her expressionless face and added, "You promised that you wouldn't get mad."

"I'm not mad," Rima shook her head, "I'm just not used to hearing nice things about myself." Honey eyes looked into bright amber ones. "I'm an engaged girl living in a small town. Here, a boy and a girl can never be 'just friends'. It's considered wrong and I don't have the strength to prove it right. I'm not as strong as you think I am."

A small tinge of anger filled Nagihiko. "Who are you and I to decide what's wrong and what's right?" Rima turned around to face the violet-haired boy. "Leave that decision to Him," he pointed up at the sky, "I'm only following my heart and you should follow yours." He held his hand out to her. "If your heart is telling you to become my friend, then take my hand, and if not, then I'll never cross paths with you ever again."

The dark-blonde-haired girl contemplated his words before tentatively placing her hand in his.

Nagihiko smiled. "Hi, my name's Fujisaki Nagihiko, and you are?"

Rima smiled softly, "I am Mashiro Rima, it's nice to meet you, Nagihiko."

"Then shall we get going?" the amber-eyed male gestured for her to go before him.

"But what about your prayers?" Rima asked, gesturing to the shrine behind them.

Nagihiko looked at the shrine and smiled. "My prayers have already been said and fulfilled."

And with that, they both headed down the stair of the shrine.

* * *

-Yaya's Home; That Night-

"I can't believe you, Tadase!" Yaya scolded as she and her childhood friend continued preparing dinner. "You can't even get yourself a decent job?"

"Yaya," Tadase said gently, "Who would give a student a part-time job in this town, anyway? I was lucky Nikaido even considered me. And besides, mother always says that it doesn't matter how large or small a job is as long as you do it with all your heart."

"Okay, okay," Yaya held up a hand, halting Tadase's words. "Stop lecturing Yaya already!"

"By the way," Tadase said, noticing something, "Where's Uncle?"

"Don't ask," Yaya said, exasperated. "Papa's been locked up in his room all day, opening up his old trunks and stuff! And when Yaya asks him why, he won't answer!"

And right then, as if on cue, Yuiki Ichirou came dancing in to the room, singing an old love song.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

He wore a pair of black slacks, a white long-sleeved button-down collared shirt that had large ruffles down the middle with a bright red and white polka-dotted bow-tie around his neck, a muddy-brown blazer that had light-brown accents, which barely fit, and a pair of black dress shoes.

His hair was slicked back with gel and his face shaved, for once.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Ichirou went over, took Yaya into his arms and started waltzing around the room with her.

"Papa," Yaya asked, "what are you doing?"

"I'm dancing, my love!" Ichirou laughed. "I'm dancing!"

"Yaya sees that," she told her father, "but why are you dressed in this pre-historic costume?"

"Because I'm going on a date with Mina!" the older man laughed.

"You're going on a date with Aunt Mina?" Yaya asked, skeptically.

"Yes!" Ichirou boomed. "After six months of wooing, she has finally agreed to go on a date with me!"

"I see that, but why the suit?" Yaya wrinkled her nose at her father's attire.

"Oh, you see," Ichirou explained, "Mina likes classy men, so I tried on this suit! How do I look?"

"You don't look good at all!" Yaya frowned.

The grin feel from Ichirou's face and he went over to Tadase, asking him for his opinion, not noticing his daughter's gestures behind him.

"You look great, Uncle!" Tadase grinned despite Yaya's silent pleas.

Ichirou gave his daughter a pointed look to which she exclaimed, "Don't listen to him, he doesn't know anything!"

The elder man ignored his daughter's attempts to stop him from leaving the house when she finally burst. "FINE! You're looking stupid, outdated and ugly, so don't you DARE step out that door!"

Ichirou froze in his tracks and turned back to his daughter with a downtrodden expression.

Yaya walked over and took of both the bowtie and blazer before mussing his hair up a bit. She replaced the blazer with an open black vest and placed a black beret on his head.

"See?" Yaya gestured to her father's new attire. "Now that's Yaya's Papa! Cute, sweet and adorable!"

At her father's still sad expression, Yaya leaned in, "A person should love you as you are, not the way they want you to be. If someone tries to change you, then it isn't love, but a compromise." Ichirou looked to his daughter as she said these words that struck a chord within. "And Darling, there are no compromises in love, right?"

Tadase smiled at his friends words, just as Ichirou did. "Right," the elder man said before making his way out the door, singing once again.

After Ichirou had gone, Tadase picked up an old squirt gun he'd found and shot at Yaya with it, initiating a 'war' between them both.

* * *

AN: Yeah, this was short, but I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be a touch longer because the next chapter will hold a song.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Ciao,_

_TsukyioTenshi_


	9. Whether Eyes be Open or Closed

I do not own Shugo Chara! or Mohabbatein in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

'_The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: This chapter will have a song in it, so after this, there's only one or two more songs left, depending on whether or not I include the last one...

Here's the link to the original song: www .youtube watch?v=3npMxnKXPlg

Enjoy the chapter, but please, if anyone liked the chapter, at the most you could be polite enough to leave a review, so I know if you like the way things are going!

* * *

**~Love Stories~**

**oOWhether Eyes be Open or ClosedOo**

"I will be back from the conference around tomorrow morning," Tsumugu said to a teacher as he walked down the front steps of Katashi. "I want you to make sure things are kept in perfect order at Katashi till my return."

"Yes, sir," the teacher gave a nod.

"You are dismissed," Tsumugu said, making his way to the car arranged to take him to the conference he was to attend, only to find Yoru standing in front of said car.

"Good morning, sir," the blue-haired man greeted.

"Good morning, Yue-san," Tsumugu acknowledged with a nod, "and what changes would you like to make to Katashi today?"

"Well, first, off it is my birthday," Yoru informed, to which he was given a quiet 'Happy Birthday' from his superior, "and I would like to have your permission to host a small party for the boys, as they've shown me so much respect in so little time."

Tsumugu contemplated the music teacher's words before giving a nod. "Very well, you may have your little party, so long as you do nothing to besmirch Katashi's reputation."

"Thank you, sir," Yoru said, opening the door for the bronze-haired man. "Ah, yes, and one more thing," Yoru added.

_'I knew it,'_ Tsumugu thought before turning to Yoru once more. "Yes, Yue-san?"

"I was wondering if you would allow Headmistress Hino's girls to come over, just for tonight," the blue-haired male requested.

"Yue-san," the bronze-haired man said coldly, "never has a female ever set foot in Katashi and it shall remain that way." And with that, he got into the car and he was off.

Yoru watched the car go with a blank expression before his mouth morphed into a cold smirk. "We'll see, sir," he said, "we will see."

* * *

-Katashi Assembly Room; That Night-

All the boys of Katashi Boarding school were in the loitering in the assembly room, all dressed in their best. They all wore black suits and dress shoes, but they all wore a different coloured shirt each and no ties.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Nagihiko wore a light-violet shirt and his hair was loose, but he wore a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands. The strap of a black electric guitar was slung around his neck and shoulder.

Kukai wore a green shirt that was a shad or two darker than his eyes, but his hair was just as messy as ever. He wore a silver chain-link bracelet and a ring on his left hand and his piercings were left as they usually were.

Tadase's had chosen to go with a very pale-gold-coloured shirt, with his hair as it usually was with nothing more on his person.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

The male at the keyboard began playing a random tune, only to find everyone else looking at him weirdly. He mumbled and blushed a bit before turning his head to the doorway, where all the boys had heard a sound.

Yoru appeared in the doorway, clad in white suit with a dark-blue dress shirt and violin in hand.

The boys all looked at their music teacher expectantly. Yoru smirked, turned around and began to play a simple and quick tune on his violin, leading in the girls of Ayaka, each decked out in a dress or outfit of their choosing.

The Katashi boys all grinned before all lined themselves up so that they stood in three long lines, facing the girls who did the same, leaving a sort of wide walkway between the two groups.

Yoru finished the tune and watched the students, both male and female. His eyes immediately strayed over to Kukai, who stood across from Utau. He smirked at her and gave her a small thumbs-up, while she just scoffed, though she couldn't hide the tiny smile forming on her lips.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Utau wore a strapless violet dress with quite a few layers underneath the skirt, making it poof out slightly, but still swish around her knees; her feet were adorned with a pair of black open-toed heels.

Her hair was up in its usual style, only curled a bit. Her face had very little make up, only to subtly enhance her features. She wore a simple amethyst and obsidian bracelet on her right hand with a pair of dangling amethyst flowers on her ears and an amethyst and obsidian necklace to match.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Yoru smirked softly at the two groups before he spoke. "There was once a crazy girl," his words, attracted everyone's attention. "She was madly in love with a boy."

Beneath his shirt, the lock and key began to glow and although he didn't see them, Yoru knew, for he could feel their warmth.

No one saw the humming girl with pink hair appearing from behind one of the members of the band, carrying a small cake decorated in chocolate frosting with one candle lit in the centre.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

She wore an off-shoulder white dress that fell to just above the knees in the front and dragged along the floor in the back. It had two-inch thick gold lace straps that wound around just below her shoulders, gold lace along the bottom hem, and gold glitter shimmered in the light.

Her wrists were bare, save for a simple gold bracelet, a pair of small gold hoops hung from her lobes, and around her neck was her lock. On her feet were a simple air of white flats.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

"Eyes lowered, she blushed," Yoru continued, "as she wandered the streets. Secretly, should write to him. Perhaps there was something that she had to say. Who knows just what she was afraid of?"

The pink haired girl had reached Yoru and now looked into his eyes as he spoke, her humming only audible to his ears.

"Whenever she met me," tanzanite eyes connected with bright gold, "she would ask, 'how does love happen? How does this love happen?' And me?" He looked up to his audience. "And I could only say this:..." he blew out the candle softly and the girl placed her lips against his cheek before fading away.

(AN: _sing_ = alone | _*sing*_ = group)

He turned around and began to sing.

_Whether your eyes are open or closed_

Nagihiko began playing a few notes on his guitar.

_They'll only see their beloved._

Yoru snapped his fingers and swayed from side to side, the boys and girl mimicking him. He appeared behind Utau, who looked at him in shock.

_How can I explain, my friends  
How love happens?_

The blonde girl followed his finger to Kukai and smiled.

_*Do-do-do  
Do-do do-do do  
Do do-do do do*_

The first line of males went up to the girl in front of them and guided them into a dance

_*Do-do-do  
Do-do do-do do  
Do do-do do do*_

Kukai sang as he and Utau danced around each other.

_Whether your eyes are open or closed  
They'll only see their beloved_

Meanwhile, Tadase led a smaller group of boys as he sang.

_Whether your eyes are open or closed  
They'll only see their beloved_

Nagihiko danced and sang while strumming his guitar.

_How can I explain, my friends  
How love happens?_

A mixture of boys and girls danced together as they all sang.

_*Do-do-do  
Do-do do-do do  
Do do-do do do*_

_*Do-do-do  
Do-do do-do do  
Do do-do do do*_

Yoru came off of the small 'stage' where the band played and sang his piece as he danced with a group of boys. Nagihiko, Tadase and Kukai being at the front with him.

_Whether your eyes are open or closed  
They'll only see their beloved_

Yoru slipped off once more after he danced a bit with the boys.

_*Do-do-do  
Do-do do-do do  
Do do-do do do*_

_*Do-do-do  
Do-do do-do do  
Do do-do do do*_

The blue-haired male appeared from behind a pillar and played a light and happy melody on his violin for all to hear. But that soon changed to trumpets being added.

A large group of boys, Kukai being at the front, danced up to the girls who did the same. Kukai spun Utau out before bring her back to him, their eyes locking.

Tadase's eyes grew dim as he spotted Yaya, Taro and his (Taro's) friends coming into the party.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Yaya wore an orange spaghetti-strap dressed that ended at her thighs with a pair of lace-up heels and a little make-up to enhance her features. Her hair was left down and curled slightly.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

The music played on as Nagihiko and Kukai came up to flank Tadase on either side and glanced at each other before winking. They started off a funny dance number with a small group of boys, having Tadase lead them, ruby eyes brightening ever so slightly.

Yaya giggled at her old friend, while Taro could only look on with an amused smile and an eyebrow raised. And just as Yaya went down to her friend, Yoru came by and dragged Taro, who had a questioning look on his face, off.

The large group of boys and girls danced together, ending with the girls knocking the boys away.

But soon, the boys formed a large group and danced in tandem as they sang.

(AN: This next bit might sound morbid...)

_*Let's die for someone today  
And see how it feels*_

The girls all joined together as they sang their piece.

_*Let's fall in love  
And discover what it is*_

Tadase watched from behind a coloumn as Yaya and Taro danced with each other.

_Lost in thoughts of someone  
We spun dreams of them_

Yaya sang her piece from Taro's arms.

_In someone's arms I lie  
I made him my own_

Yoru came out from behind a group of boys standing to the side and they joined him as he danced and sang.

_My dear friend, in love_

_*Do-do-do  
Do-do do-do do  
Do do-do do do*_

_My dear friend, in love,  
You neither sleep nor wake_

_How can I explain, my friends  
How love happens?_

Yoru guided Yaya away and spun her into Tadase's waiting arms.

_*Do-do-do  
Do-do do-do do  
Do do-do do do*_

_*Do-do-do  
Do-do do-do do  
Do do-do do do*_

The music continued playing as groups of males danced and performed little stunts. Then came time for the girls' solo dances. When they were finished, each boy carried a girl off. Kukai with Utau and Tadase with Yaya, leaving Taro with no one, so Yoru shook hands with him.

Some boys managed to scare their dates off while others needed help with them.

But just as a soft piano melody came on, Nagihiko imagined himself dancing with Rima. They stared into each other's eyes and when he finally spun her out of his arms, he was snapped out of his trance by the group of girls singing.

(AN: I won't bother describing what she's wearing as it's the dress that Nagihiko first saw her in.)

_What is it?  
It's some kind of magic  
That takes you over_

The boys sang a response.

_Breaking through every defense  
The heart sets out in defiance_

As their part was sung, Nagihiko saw Rima appearing from behind a pillar and danced around him, singing.

_Far away in the Heavens  
It's all decided_

Nagihiko sang a response.

_Who knows when, where, and how  
You'll meet your soul mate_

The apparition of Rima faded away and Yoru sang as he leaned off of a pillar, dancing with a group of boys.

_The name inscribed on your heart_

_*Do-do-do  
Do-do do-do do  
Do do-do do do*_

_The name inscribed on your heart  
Is the one that you will love_

_How can I explain, my friend  
How love happens?_

_*Do-do-do  
Do-do do-do do  
Do do-do do do*_

_*Do-do-do  
Do-do do-do do  
Do do-do do do*_

Kukai sang this time dancing with Utau...

_Whether your eyes are open or closed  
They'll only see their beloved_

...followed by Tadase dancing with Yaya...

_Whether your eyes are open or closed  
They'll only see their beloved_

...and ending with Nagihiko dancing with a group.

_How can I explain, my friend  
How love happens?_

_*Do-do-do  
Do-do do-do do  
Do do-do do do*_

_*Do-do-do  
Do-do do-do do  
Do do-do do do*_

_*Do-do-do  
Do-do do-do do  
Do do-do do do*_

Headmistress Hino pushed through the crowd, notifying everyone that it was time to go.

_*Do-do-do  
Do-do do-do do  
Do do-do do do*_

_*Do-do-do  
Do-do do-do do  
Do do-do do do*_

_*Do-do-do  
Do-do do-do do  
Do do-do do do*_

When she reach the front of the crowd, Yoru knelt down and offered his hand to her in hopes of a dance.

"No!" she barked, seeing the gesture.

But before anymore could be done or said, the boys quickly separated from the girls and left a wide path, revealing a stone-faced Hinamori Tsumugu standing in the doorway.

Headmistress Hino crossed her arms and walked over to her girls with a reprimanding look.

Meanwhile, Yoru stood up, a defiant expression on his face. Tsumugu stared at him for a few seconds before walking off, his posture giving away his unvoiced anger.

_'Looks like I'll have to do it sooner than I planned,'_ Yoru thought.

* * *

AN: Hope this met the expectation of those who actually read this!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Ciao,_

_TsukyioTenshi_


	10. The War Begins

I do not own Shugo Chara! or Mohabbatein in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

'_The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: This chapter is going to be short, but it's important and it's also where the intermission of the film takes place.

Enjoy the chapter and review if you can!

* * *

**~Love Stories~**

**oOThe War BeginsOo**

Tsumugu stood in his office, looking out the window, with Yoru right behind him, posture straight and arms crossed.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Yoru wore a pair of black slacks and black button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and black shoes.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

"I'm afraid you must leave Katashi, Yue-san," Tsumugu said, turning to the blue-haired man. "This is regretful because I had been growing to like you. I'd believed that despite your different ideas, and your non-traditional methods, you could have become an important part of Katashi. But I was wrong."

The headmaster walked over to the music teacher until he stood only two feet away from him. "My first impression of you was correct," he said, "You are an arrogant and undisciplined man. And we do not need beings like you here. I expect you resignation on my desk first thing in the morning." And with that, he went to walk over to his desk, but stopped when he hear a low chuckle coming from Yoru.

"Is there something you find amusing, Yue-san?" Tsumugu asked warily.

"Forgive me, sir," the blue-haired man continued chuckling, "But until today, I have had quite a bit of respect for you. I believed you to be an intelligent and sharp minded man who wouldn't miss a thing. But it seems that I've been disappointed."

Though Tsumugu's physical visage didn't change, a flash of something came and went through his eyes.

"What are you trying to say, Yue-san?" the bronze-haired man asked coldly.

"If you remember, sir," the blue-haired man spoke, "when I first came here, I told you my name is Yue Yoru. However, that it not the name I signed on the contract." He smirked. "If you had bothered to check, you would find that my name, Hinamori Tsumugu-san is not Yue Yoru, but Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Tsumugu's gold eyes widened in shock.

"Yes," Ikuto nodded, "I am the same Tsukiyomi Ikuto who dared to fall in love with your daughter, Amu."

Gold eyes glazed over with tears, but didn't allow them to fall.

"The same Tsukiyomi Ikuto that you daughter loved in return," the blue-haired man whispered, "the same Tsukiomi Ikuto whom you hated so much that you expelled him from Katashi without ever meeting him or hearing what he had to say. The same Tsukiyomi Ikuto who after having been thrown out from this institution, could not gain admittance to any other universities. He couldn't find a decent job, but he worked on his own. And now, the very man who promised to destroy me, has welcomed me with open arms into the prestigious institution that he'd been kicked out of."

He turned back to the older man. "And as far as my resignation goes," he said, "I cannot, sir. For just as it is said in your contract, I cannot be expelled or allowed to resign till the end of term. Signed, Hinamori Tsumugu. And I promise you, Hinamori Tsumugu, that by the time term is over, Katashi will not be the same."

Ikuto walked up close to the older man and looked him in the eye. "I have loved only one woman my entire life," Ikuto told the bronze-haired male, "and I will continue to love her forever. Your daughter gave up her life for you, believing that it would make you kinder. Make you allow love into this cold place so that everything can change. You denied me my love and that is the one truth that I will live with my entire life." Tanzanite eyes glazed over with tears as they stared into gold. "But the truth I cannot live with is that the girl I loved died in vain. Because nothing has changed."

He backed up a few paces and looked the headmaster straight in the eye. "I promise you, Hinamori Tsumugu-san, by the time I leave, I will have filled this school with so much love that it will take you ten lifetimes just to filter it out. I will fill this place with so much sunshine, that the man who fought the elements will have to forfeit. What happened to Amu and I will never happen to anyone else. What happened to us will never happen again. This is promise you."

And with that, he strode out of the office, his promise clear in the way he walked.

* * *

-On Katashi Grounds-

Ikuto took quick and forceful steps as he strode back to his quarters. He never noticed his lock and key beginning to glow.

He _did_, however, notice when a small hand took a hold of his own. The blue-haired man looked over to see the woman he loved. Amu.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

She wore a black off-shoulder dress that went down to her ankles with the form-fitting sleeves going to the middle of her palms. Her hair was left down, her feet inside simple black flats, and her lock glowed brightly against her neck.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Amu opened her mouth and began to sing as they walked together.

_Even after the lovers die  
Even after beloveds perish  
Their love stories live on forever  
Their love lives on forever_

They never noticed Hinamori Tsumugu watch Ikuto walk away with cold eyes.

The war had begun.

* * *

AN: And here at long last, Ikuto's identity has been revealed to Tsumugu! But here is also where the battle of love and fear begins.

Thanks for reading and stayed tuned for more!

* * *

_Ciao,_

_TsukyioTenshi_


	11. A Reason to Fight

I do not own Shugo Chara! or Mohabbatein in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

'_The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: This chapter is going to be short, but it's important part of the story.

Enjoy the chapter and review if you can!

* * *

**~Love Stories~**

**oOA Reason to FightOo**

Hinamori Tsumugu sat on a comfortable armchair in his house by the fire, reading his daily newspaper. He looked up and his gold eyes caught the image of his late daughter. Tsumugu sighed and rubbed his eyes.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Tsumugu walked into the sitting room, where a soft voice could be heard._

Mamoritai mamorareteru  
Aenai toki mo zutto  
Ichibyou zutsu watashitachi wa tsuyoku nareru kara...

(AN: This is from **White Wishes** by BoA)

_He turned the corner and found his daughter, Amu, singing as she lit the incense sticks by the photo of her deceased mother._

_"Good morning, Papa!" A considerably younger Amu greeted Tsumugu when she saw him._

_Tsumugu only smiled and gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead. "Good morning, my dear."_

_"Well, your tea is right next to your newspaper," Amu rattle off as she went about straightening the room, "I'm leaving for school early today, so I've already made breakfast and al you need to do is heat it up. I've also sent out your clothes to be washed and ironed...and it's also my birthday today, so you can wish me if you'd like." She glanced back at her father to see him freeze in his reading._

(AN: You know, Tsumugu reminds me of MY father at the moment...forgetting my birthday and all...)

_Tsumugu groaned and leaned back in his chair, letting the newspaper drop into his lap. "I've forgotten again," he looked to his seventeen-year-old daughter, "come here." He gestured for her to come to him._

_Amu smiled and placed the cloth she was using down as she walked to her father and settled herself at his feet._

_"This may not be enough to make up for my forgetfulness and for bring the worst father in the world," Tsumugu smiled at Amu as she held her hands in his, "but I hope that all your dreams come true." He kissed her once again on her forehead and caressed her cheek._

_"I love you, Papa," Am smiled, "And you are the _best_ father in the world. Not the worst." She nuzzled his hand._

-Flash-

_Amu posed in front of the mirror dressed in her mother's wedding ensemble._

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

_The dress was the traditional white colour. It had a sweetheart neckline with two lacey straps going over her shoulders. The bodice was simple with bead and crystal designing, it had fabric crossing over from the right securing at her left hip while another crossed over that and secured at her left hip. The skirt was simple with a miniscule train._

_Her hair was pulled into a waterfall bun and the veil was attached to a small flower hairband. She wore a pair of heeled sandals to complete the look._

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

_"Hmm," Amu bit her lip, looking at her reflection before turning o her mother's portrait, "pretty, but definitely not as beautiful as Mama."_

_"_I_ will be the judge of that," came a deep voice._

_Amu turned around, gasping at the sight of her clearly amused father. "When did you come home, Papa? I was just—" she took off the veil, but was stopped by her father._

_"Let me see that," Tsumugu smiled, taking the veil of her hands and reapplying it to her hair. "My, my, I think my daughter has become even more beautiful than her mother."_

_Amu could only blush as she stepped out of the shoes and took the veil off once again._

_Suddenly, the phone rang. Going over to it and pressing a button, Amu greeted the person on the other end. "I'm sorry, but I'm busy right now. I'll talk to you later." And with that, she ended the call and tossed the phone onto the bed._

_"Who was that?" Tsumugu asked._

_"Just a friend," Amu replied as she took a hold of her father's shoulders and began pushing him out of her room. "Now, let me get changed and I'll make you a nice cup of coffee."_

-Flash-

_Tsumugu sat reading a book by the fire in his arm chair. He was so engrossed that he never saw his daughter approaching him._

_"Papa?" Amu called out hesitantly._

_"Amu?" the bronze-haired man said, surprised. "What's the matter?" he asked, seeing the nervous expression his daughter bore on her face._

_"Papa, I came to apologize for something," Amu said, coming to sit at her father's feet._

_"Apologize?" Tsumugu looked at his daughter. "What for?"_

_"Papa, you always taught me never to lie," the pink-haired girl said, "but that day when you were in my room and the phone rang, and I said that it was just a friend. I lied." She bit her lip. "It wasn't just a friend."_

_"Who was it?" he asked gently._

_"It was a boy," Amu said quietly, watching her father's face become blank. " boy that I've known for a long time now and has become so much more than just a friend to me. A boy that loves me just as much as I love him. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was afraid of what you would say. Because you always say that love leads to nothing but pain." _

_Her eyes softened as she spoke of the boy she loved, never noticing the hardening of her father's. "But I don't know what it was about him. When you meet him, you'll see just how different, how sweet and how true he is." _

_She looked up at her father, a little frightened. "You hoped that all of my dreams would come true, and he is my only dream. He is all that I wa—"_

_"What is his name?" Tsumugu quietly cut in._

_"I-Ikuto," Amu stuttered, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."_

_"What does he do?" he inquired._

_Amu hesitated at this, but answered her father. "He's a student at Katashi."_

_This answer didn't seem to please her father as his face was wiped of all emotion. He rose from his chair, placing the novel on a small table beside it before striding out of the sitting room._

_"Papa, I love him!"Amu yelled after him. "I love him, Papa!" Tears cascaded down ivory cheeks as she collapsed against the chair and wept into her arms._

-Flash-

_Amu sat in her room, sketching out a new painting, when she heard footsteps stops next to her. She looked up to see her father standing beside her with a blank expression._

_"I've come to tell you that Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been expelled from Katashi," Tsumugu reported, not seeing the thunderstruck look his daughter was sending him, "I didn't meet him, nor do I ever hope to. I've sent him far away from here and I would like you to forget about him. I know you will think my decision is cruel and wrong, but this is the best thing for your future."_

_He looked down at his daughter to see her looking back at her painting, a tear falling from her gold eyes._

_-_Flash-

_Tsumugu heard singing coming from the sitting room and knew that it was his daughter singing._

Lacrimosa tooku  
Kudatete kieta  
Mabushii sekai wo  
Mou ichido aishitai

Hitomi no naka ni  
Yume wo kakushite  
Yogoreta kokoro ni  
Ochite kuru made

(AN: This is **Lacrimosa** from Black Butler season 1. I needed a small part of a song, and this just popped into my head.)

_Amu looked up at her father and greeted him with a smile. "Good morning, Papa." She picked up a set of matches and lit the incense sticks by her mother's photo and placed closed her eyes with her hands placed together._

_"Your tea is ready," Amu said, as she cleaned the small shrine they'd made for her deceased mother, "but your newspaper hasn't arrive yet. It's Sunday, so I think he might be running late today. Oh, and since I'm home today, you can tell me what you want for bre—"_

_Tsumugu stopped his daughter with a hand on her cheek. "Are you all right?" he asked, concerned at her slightly subdued behavior._

_Amu only smiled softly at her father. "I'm fine, Papa," she said. "I'm absolutely fine."_

-Flash-

_"Okay, that's enough for tonight," Amu scolded her father, taking the novel out of his hands. "It's time for you to go to sleep and besides, you need to get up early."_

_She placed the novel on his nightstand and just as she was about to shut of his lamp, Tsumugu's hand stopped hers._

_"Do you know that you the world's most wonderful daughter?" The bronze-haired man told the pink-haired girl. "Are you happy?"_

_"Are _you_, Papa?" Amu asked instead, trying to muster a smile._

_"Very much," Tsumugu answered._

_"Then, I'm happy, too," Amu told her father before kissing his cheek and turning off his lamp. "Goodnight, Papa."_

-Flash-

_Tsumugu walked into his daughter's room when he saw the door open and multiple candles lit inside. Thinking the worst, he looked around the room, seeing her belongings strewn about everywhere and anywhere. He quickly scanned the room for an sign of his daughter, only to find her standing on the balcony, to close to the edge for his comfort._

_"Amu?" he called, slowly attempting to make his way to the pink-haired girl without spooking her. "What are you doing up there? Please, come over here."_

_"I'm sorry, Papa. I tried to forget him like you asked," Amu turned around, revealing her tearstained face. "I tried to stop loving him, but I just couldn't. I love you very much, Papa, and I could never hurt you...but I love him too and I can't live without him. I hope that one day you will see just how beautiful love truly is, even if it does come with a little pain." More tears began falling out of those gold orbs. "I'm sorry, Papa. I'm sorry."_

_And with that, she fell over the edge._

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Amu!" Tsumugu called out, his voice echoing through the large, empty house.

* * *

-Katashi Gazebo-

Ikuto made his way to his 'classroom', violin in hand, only to stop, when he spotted the headmaster standing a few yards away from him.

The headmaster stepped forward until he was only a foot away from the blue-haired man.

Ikuto could only look at the elder male with an expectant gaze.

"Ever since the day she told me about you, I've hated you," Tsumugu said to the music teacher. "I hated you so much that I never wanted to see your face, hear your voice...but here you are today, standing on my doorstep." He gestured to the gates at the front of the campus. "If I wanted, I could throw you off of the grounds and no piece of paper would be able to stop me. But I won't because I now want you to stay. You have given a fifty-five-year-old man a reason to fight to prove that what he has believed in for twenty-five years still holds true.

"You were right, Yue-san," the bronze-haired male ackowledged, "I do love challeneges. And now, you will go on to do what you will and I will be doing what I have for the last twnety-five years. Because the foundation of this school is so strong that no Yue Yoru with his violin can ever change things. Never, Yue-san. Never."

And with that, the headmaster walked off.

"You were right, Amu," Ikuto smirked. "It's not easy to win against your father. He's tough, but so are we."

* * *

AN: Well, it looks like that not only has Ikuto declared war, but Tsumgu as well...

Thanks for reading and stayed tuned for more!

* * *

**Links:**

Amu's Mother's Wedding Dress: www .brides-love image/wedding-dresses-gown-h-1129_1 .gif

* * *

_Ciao,_

_TsukyioTenshi_


	12. Three Love Stories

I do not own Shugo Chara! or Mohabbatein in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

'_The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: Now, to those who have bothered to read this story, I thank you very much for reading and giving me feedback on how you liked it. Now, This chapter is going to be REALLY long, I think, so be prepared, 'kay? I've seen this film so many times that I have **almost** the entire thing memorized by lines! But I'm feeling really giddy, too, since the end's almost here! Just a couple more chapters to go!

Oh, and there should have been a song after this, but I decided not to insert since it would make little to no sense if I _had_ put it in. So here's the link to it if anyone wants to check it out anyway: www .youtube watch?v=SSRNmfm5nyU

Enjoy the chapter and review if you can!

* * *

**~Love Stories~**

**oOThree Love StoriesOo**

Kukai whistled as he brushed his hair out the best he could with Tadase joining in as he buttoned up his shirt. They were soon joined by Nagihiko who came into the room from the shower with a shirt and a towel on.

But as the violet-haired male was brushing his hair out, Kukai winked at his blonde roommate before tugging off Nagihiko's towel, revealing a pair of black boxers.

"Hey, Kukai, give it back!" Nagihiko shouted, trying to jump up and get the cloth, but to no avail.

He tossed the towel to Tadase and they both began tossing the towel to each other, purposely keeping it away from their violet-haired friend.

"Come on, guys, give me my towel!" the amber-eyed male shouted.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Thinking that it was their headmaster, the three straightened up as best as they could, when they spotted, not Tsumugu, but their music teacher entering the room.

"Good morning," Ikuto greeted, amused.

"Good morning," the boys murmured.

"Do any of you know how to play the piano?" the blue-haired man asked the trio, who just looked at each other confusedly.

"It's okay, it's okay," the music teacher placated, "I just needed someone to teach Major Mashiro's granddaughter how to play. But it's all right, maybe someone else knows." And with that, he left, the trio to their devices.

"Hey, Kukai," Tadase said with a look on his face, "haven't we heard the name Major Mashiro..." he shared a glance with the chestnut-haired boy and their eyes widened in realization.

"Oh crap!" they shouted in unison, looking at Nagihiko, who was about to fit his tie around his neck, realized just who his teach and friends were talking about.

"Oh crap!" the violet-haired boy swore as he ran out the door to look for the music teacher, only to hear whistling after running a few feet.

"So you would like to learn how to piano?" Ikuto asked, smirking.

Nagihiko could only nod sheepishly.

"Come down in ten minutes," the blue-haired man told his student, "we have a lot of work to do." He began to walk off before he stopped and turned back to the violet-haired boy. "Oh, and before you come down, put on some pants, hmm?" he smirked again and tossed the towel into Nagihiko's hand, making him look down in surprise.

* * *

-Mashiro Manor-

Rima ran down the stairs as fast as she could when she heard a lovely piano tune being played. She froze when she saw just _who_ it was that was playing the music. Major Mashiro smiled at his daughter while Tsukasa gestured for her to come closer.

(AN: You all know how Tsukasa looks, right? And You've seen Rima's father as well as Ami, so I won't bother to describe them , as I just want to get this long chapter out.)

Nagihiko played on with Ami in his lap, watching his fingers tap the different keys.

They all clapped when the violet-haired boy finished his piece.

"That was beautiful, Nagihiko," Major Mashiro complemented before kneeling down to speak with his granddaughter. "Ami, I want you to be good and learn how to play the piano before your grandma comes, okay?"

Ami nodded enthusiastically.

"Don't worry, sir," Nagihiko smiled, "in a month, she'll be playing even better than me."

Major Mashiro smiled and gave a nod to everyone before he went on his way.

"Come on, Ami, let's get started," the violet-haired male guide the little girl to the piano bench and began showing her the different notes and scales.

"Nagihiko, may I have a word with you?" Tsukasa asked, guiding Rima with his right arm around her shoulder. "I would like to introduce my younger sister, Rima. Rima, this is Fujisaki Nagihiko, Ami's new piano teacher."

Nagihiko and Rima exchanged greetings, not letting Tsukasa and Ami know that they knew each other from before.

"If it isn't too much trouble, Nagihiko," Tsukasa requested, "would you teach Rima as well?"

"Onii-san!" Rima tried to stop her brother, but he plowed on as though he'd never heard her.

"She loves music and also sings—" the sandy-haired man continued.

"Onii-san!" Rima cut in, a little louder this time.

"All right," the lavender-eyed man amended, "she _used_ to sing."

"Onee-chan used to sing funny!" Ami giggled before breaking into a run when Rima gave chase.

"They're hopeless," Tsukasa smiled, shaking his head. "Ami, honey, it's time for your bath. After that, Nagihiko can go back to teaching you."

"Okay!" the little girl said, running after her father.

Rima and Nagihiko watched the sandy-haired man guide the little girl up the staircase Rima had run down a few minutes prior.

"You never told me you could sing," Nagihiko looked at his friend and love interest.

"You never asked," she smiled softly, "And besides, I _used_ to song, but not anymore."

"Why not?" the violet-haired boy asked curiously.

"You ask many questions," Rima pointed out.

"Because you never give me too many answers," amber eyes locked with honey.

"Are you here to teach Ami how to play or are you here to chat with me?" Rima asked, chuckling.

Nagihiko's amber gaze bore into her. "What do _you_ think?"

Rima's smiled faltered before it came back and she walked off.

Nagihiko looked on after her, with an odd grin on his lips.

* * *

-Ayaka Girls Academy-

"Utau, my dear," Hino Natsuki said enthusiastically, "this is your new dance partner, Soma Kukai, _not_ Takuto, right?" she and Kukai shared a brief laugh, neither seeing the repulsed look on Utau's face.

"Kukai, this singing competition is a matter of prestige for our college," Natsuki explained. "That is why Yue Yoru-san, Kami bless him, has sent you over." She turned to the blonde-haired girl. "Utau, I want you two to become friends in this month and then show me something spectacular! But no fighting!"

"Yes ma'am," the two chorused, smiling tightly at the headmistress who giggled giddily as she walked off.

When the woman left, the grins immediately fell from their faces and Utau adopted a glare, while Kukai's expression turned blank.

"I suggest you get out of here right now," Utau told him. "Maybe you don't know, but I have been wining this competition for the last three years and I have no intention of losing because of an idiot like you."

"Now, now, Popstar," Kukai smiled mockingly, "didn't you hear Hino-san? I was called here to be your partner and that's what I'll do. Besides, it counts as a grade for me in _my_ music class."

Utau's eyes blazed at the nickname he gave her. "Why you—"

But before she could say anything more, Kukai had hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, shutting her up temporarily before she started struggling to get out of his grip.

"Come on, Popstar," the chestnut-haired boy said in a mocking tone, "we don't need that kind of language, do we?"

"Let me go!" Utau demanded, increasing her struggles...

...which was the wrong thing to do. Kukai only tightened his arm around her waist. "What's the magic word?"

"Please?" Utau forced a smile and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"There you go," Kukai grinned, "now was that so hard?"

It seemed, that Kukai shouldn't have said anything as once Utau was freed, she kicked him in the shin before storming off.

Kukai hissed. "Why do I love her again?"

* * *

-Taro's Home-

Poeple danced and swam as loud music blared in Taro's backyard. Taro laughed as he tossed one of his female friends into the pool.

Yaya nervously walked down the steps, hands clutching a tiny beaded bag.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

She wore a pink babydoll dress that ended at about mid-thigh with a pair of silver heels. She wore a pair of hoops in her ears, her hair was up in a fancy up-do and there was just a hint of make-up on her face.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

She stopped at the bottom of the stars and looked around, searching for her boyfriend. A waiter came up to her carrying refreshments and refused, but did a double-take once she realized that it was Tadase.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

He wore a black of black slacks, a white shirt with a black bowtie and a black blazer with black dress shoes.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

"Tadase?!" Yaya squealed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm working here, of course," Tadase said as though it were obvious, "a couple thousand yen and a chance to see a posh party like this? Only a fool would turn down this offer."

"Good then, you can stay with Ya-_me_!" the ginger-haired girl linked her arm through his.

"Yaya, let me go," Tadase said sternly.

"But why?" she whined.

"Yaya, I'm only working here, it'll look bad," the blonde boy tried to explain. "And besides, since it's your boyfriend's party, you should know everyone here."

"No!" Yaya nearly shouted. "These are all Taro's friends! Ya-_I_ don't know anyone here!"

"I'm sorry, Yaya, but I have to get back to work," the ruby-eyed boy apologized before walking off.

"Hey there, Babe!" Taro shouted, hugging Yaya. "How's my girl? C'mon, I'll introduce you to everyone!" He picked her up bridal style and before Yaya knew what was happening, she was being tossed into the pool.

The ginger-haired girl stood in the pool, arms wrapped around herself as she quietly began to weep.

When the redhead noticed that his girlfriend was crying, he motioned for everyone to be quiet and for the music to be muted. "C'mon, Yaya, don't cry, I was just joking," he apologized, reaching a hand out to her. "Okay, I'm sorry! Here grab my hand."

"Taro, that's enough," Tadase said warningly. The blonde walked into the pool and took off his jacket, wrapping it around his childhood friend.

Yaya looked up when she felt the cloth slip over herself and found Tadase there. She held the coat tighter to herself and went with her friend as he guided her out of the pool under Taro's narrowed gazed.

When they'd finally gotten out of the pool, Taro came up to the pair. "Look, Yaya, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have do—"

Tadase held up a hand, silencing the redhead. "You've done enough damage today, Taro."

And with that, Tadase guided a still weeping Yaya out of the house with a solemn look on his face.

* * *

-Ayaka Girl's Academy; Auditorium-

Kukai watched as the girls each practiced their singing and dancing, every one giving a separate solo performance. A smirk on his face appeared when he realized just how he could _really_ get on Utau's nerves.

He'd already figured out that if anything, Utau never backed down from a challenge, and if he played his cards right, then he just might get Utau to see him as more than just an idiot.

So he what did he do you may wonder? He started making goo-goo eyes at a random girl in the class with a peculiar smile on his lips.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

The girl had strawberry-blonde hair that went down to mid-back held back in a high ponytail, a lightly tanned complexion, and a pair of lilac eyes.

She wore a green spaghetti-strapped top that stopped a few inches below her chest, a pair of black spandex shorts that stopped at mid-thigh along with a pair of black sneakers and socks.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Utau had just come back from the bathroom and began doing her scales, when she noticed her supposed 'partner' for the singing competition was staring at the one girl in the class that she hated. Takuma Nina.

"You boys are all alike," the blonde girl snorted in disgust.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kukai asked, feigning confusion.

"It's so easy for a girl to catch any guy's attention," Utau spoke, "all she needs to do is prance around in a trashy outfit like our dear friend, Nina, and she has you all wrapped around her finger."

She glared at said girl before turning to look directly at Kukai who'd been staring at her the entire time, watching her expressions.

"That's all you guys ever think about isn't it?" Utau asked rhetorically. "Don't you ever think about what kind of person she is? What kind of a heart she has? How she'll talk to you?"

"Youre's absolutely right," Kukai grinned, "we never think about those kinds of things!" He went back to watching Nina.

"You're disgusting," the blonde-haired girl threw a look at the chestnut-haired boy.

Kukai smirked before he turned to the girl he loved. "You know what I think your problem is?" Utau scoffed. "I think you're jealous of Nina."

Violet eyes widened in disbelief. "Me? Jealous of _Nina_?"

"Of course," the line-green-eyes boy answered as if it were obvious, "you want to be like her, but you can't and let's face it...you don't exactly have what it takes. And that's what makes you hate her even more." He added, whispering, "I think you might want to take care of you little complex before it gets out of control. Think about it."

Utau silently fumed before she took a hold of Kukai's collar and dragged him close to her. "Listen Mr. High and Mighty, I'm not jealous of Nina and neither do I hate anyone. And as for your Nina, _I_ can be like _her_ anytime I want to be, but _she_ can _never_ be like _me_!"

"No way, Utau," the chestnut-haired boy laughed, "You can never be like Nina."

"Yes, I can," Utau growled.

"No you can't."

"I can!"

"Can't!"

"I ca—"

"Kukai-kun," Nina asked sweetly, "could you please help with this one dance step? I just can't get it right."

"Of course," Kukai smiled, walking off with the strawberry-blonde.

Utau's eyes widened at the audacity of the chestnut-haired boy.

* * *

-Mashiro Manor-

Rima was walking up to her room with a few books in her hand when she was spotted by her older brother.

"You aren't ready yet?" Tsukasa asked, brow furrowed. "We have to go to Kino-san's house for dinner, remember?"

"I don't feel like going, Onii-san," Rima shook her head and tried going back to her room, but was stopped by her brother's hand on her arm.

"Again the same excuse?" Lavender eyes core into honey orbs. "Look, it's good to go out and meet people, make friends. You can't keep yourself shut inside the house all the time!"

Rima just looked down at her books.

"All right, I see," Tsukasa smiled softly, stroking her hair, "take your time. Make sure Ami gets to bed on time and _no_ anime tonight! She has school tomorrow!"

Rima giggled and continued on to her room and headed straight towards the bookshelf, when she stopped. Looking down at her vanity, she found a large package.

Putting the books down onto her bed, she went ahead and opened the box to find a lovely dress inside.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

The dress was a light orange-colour with two-inch thick ruffled straps attached to the sweetheart neckline of the empire-waist dress. The skirt went down to about mid-calf.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

She found a card inside and pulled it out.

_A small gift to a girl who feels incomplete._

Rima smiled softly and replaced the dress into the box and set it back down onto her vanity.

"You didn't like the gift then?" Came a male's voice.

Spinning around, Rima gasped when she saw a smiling Nagihiko leaning against her door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "You need to get out of here before someone sees you!"

"Relax," the violet-haired boy tried placating the girl he fell in love with. "No one saw me come in, and they definitely won't see me go out."

"I don't understand why you're here, but you need to go now!" Rima said as loud as she dared.

"Okay, okay," Nagihiko held his hands up, "but on one condition."

"What?" the dark-blonde-haired girl asked exasperatedly.

"I want to see you sing, just once, in this dress," he answered.

"Nagihiko, please get out of here," Rima pleaded.

"First promise me," he held out his hand.

"I-I don't know how to sing," she stuttered out nervously.

"Now that's a lie and the both of us know that," Nagihiko smiled softly.

"I used to sing, but I've forgotten how!" Rima tried making an excuse.

"Hey," the violet-haired boy said, grasping her upper arms gently, "I just wanted to make my friend happy, so I got her a gift. And now, if you want to make your friend happy, then come out to the terrace in that dress; it's as simple as that."

And with that, he strode towards the doorway.

"Why are you doing this, Nagihiko?" Rima asked.

The amber-eyed boy turned back to look at the girl he loved. "Because I have a friend who's too scared to be happy. I just want to show her just how easy it is to be happy."

And with that, he walked out the door, leaving a stunned girl behind him.

* * *

-Suzuki; That Night-

Tadase and Yaya walked through the streets, a solemn silence passing over the two, the latter wrapped up in Tadase's coat.

"How could this happen, Tadase?" the ginger-haired girl asked morosely. "How could Ya-_I_ make such a mistake?"

Tadase stopped walking and looked at his friend, who'd stopped when he did. "Do you really want to know?" He asked quietly.

She nodded.

Tadase took his jacket off of her and gestured to what she wore. "This was your mistake. This and the way you're addressing yourself. This isn't Yaya, it's someone else."

Yaya's face only showed confusion, but Tadase only held up a finger. He took her earrings out, let her hair down, tied his jacket around her waist, and took her small beaded purse from her.

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. "Now _this_ is my Yaya. Messy, babyish, and cute. You'd forgotten who your were when you were with Taro, you changed to become the way he wanted to see you. _That_ was your mistake."

Yaya looked away from her friend, not completely understanding what he was trying to say. Tadase just gently guided her chin so that she look to his face.

"'A person should love you as you are, not the way they want you to be. If someone tries to change you, then it isn't love, but a compromise.'" Tadase quoted. "'And Darling, there are no compromises in love, right?'" He smiled softly as she finally met his eyes. "You'd forgotten your own rule. Come on, let's get you home."

But just as Tadase was about to walk again, Yaya stopped him with a hand on his wrist. "Tadase, can you hold Yaya in your arms?" she asked with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Ruby eyes softened as he agreed, letting the ginger-haired girl wrap her arms around his neck, his winding around her waist.

"Thank you, Tadase," she cried into his neck, "Thank you."

-Ayaka Girls Academy; Auditorium-

Kukai whistled as he carried his bag out of the auditorium, only for the lights on the stage to turn.

He looked back and saw Utau get on stage, a blank expression on her face.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

She wore a black tube top that stopped two inches below her chest with a black thigh-length ruffled skirt and a pair of strappy heels. Her hair was curled a bit and her face showed evidence of a small hint of make-up. Her neck was adorned with a silver chain and around her waist was a circle-link chain acting as a belt.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

And then, the music began.

* * *

-Mashiro Manor; Terrace-

Nagihiko laid back on a bench as the wind blew and tossed his violet hair around. His head was pillowed by his backpack as he waited for Rima to show up.

And then, he heard the familiar click-clack of heels and looked up to see Rima coming to the terrace with the dress on and accessorized in her own way.

(AN: I'll let you all think about how you'd like to imagine her, I'm getting a little drowsy, so I don't want to spend too much more time on this chapter.)

She smiled at him as he sat up and watched her walk into the moonlight.

* * *

-Suzuki-

The wind blew around Tadase and Yaya as neither let go of each other. They swayed to an imaginary beat and a small smile appeared on their faces.

* * *

-Ayaka Girl's Academy; Auditorium-

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
Fushigi na yoru maiorita  
Ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
Nayamashi ge na kuro neko no POOZU_

_Tsuki akari wo se ni ukabu SHIRUETTO  
Kocchi e oide to hohoende temaneki_

Kukai watched as Utau danced and sang to the song and smirked. _'I can't believe she actually took on my challenge,'_ he thought, _'but hen again, she never backs down from one.'_

* * *

-Mashiro Manor; Terrace-

Rima opened her mouth and Nagihiko closed his eyes as he let her voice fill his mind and heart.

_Houkago oshaberi  
Yuuyake no nioi  
Ano koto yorimichi  
Nanigenai furishite _

_Kitaishiteiru no ne  
Shiroi BURAUSU tsubureteru kaban  
Suzushii kaze kimi no atsui shisen_

* * *

-Suzuki-

Tadase and Yaya smiled and laughed as they danced with each other in the moonlit streets, the wind blowing around them.

* * *

-Mashiro Manor; Terrace-

_ROMANCHIKKU na koi ni wa  
Marude kyoumi ga nai nante  
Honto wa me mo awase rarenakute  
Moshimo honto ni watashi o  
Suki da nante iu nara  
Omoikiri warawasete misete_

Nagihiko could only smile at how happy the girl in front of him looked as she sang.

* * *

-Ayaka Girls Academy; Auditorium-

_Nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
Shiawase na yume o mite iru no  
Hoshizora ni KISU o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi_

_Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
Mayoikonda BATAFURAI  
Jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

Kukai's could only continue to watch as the girl he loved continued to sing, her voice echoing in his head.

* * *

-Suzuki-

Tadase spun Yaya out and then back into his arms as their dance came to an end. They both panted for breath as they looked into each other's eyes, caught in a trance.

Closer and closer they leaned into each other, but at the last moment, when Yaya's eyes had closed, he just settled for stroking her cheek softly before walking away.

And when the ginger-haired girl opened her eyes, cinnamon orbs scanned around her to find where her friend had gone off to.

* * *

-Mashiro Manor; Terrace-

When her song came to a close, the honey-eyes girl smiled happily and threw her arms around the vilet-haired boys neck, shocking him.

But soon, she pulled away, her eyes showing how shocked she was at her behaviour.

Nagihiko reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but retracted and ran off, leaving the girl he loved to look after him as he left.

* * *

-Ayaka Girls Academy; Auditorium-

Kukai walked up to the stage, clapping slowly. He climbed on and took of his zip-up sweatshirt.

Utau watched him as he placed it around her shoulders and gave her a soft, sincere smile. Showing for the first time, that he wasn't what she made him out to be.

He gently pecked her on the cheek and left her standing there, hand caressing the place his lips had touched.

After he left, she walked out into the rain and just let herself get soaked, for she knew that she'd finally fallen.

* * *

-Mashiro Manor; Terrace-

Rima closed her eyes as she felt herself getting drenched, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she'd begun falling and there was no way to stop it.

* * *

-Suzuki-

Yaya just walked through the streets, not caring that she was getting wet. She didn't understand what had happened between her and her friend, but she knew that something had just begun.

* * *

-Ayaka Girls Academy-

_La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La-la-la-la_

Utau stood there in the rain, never seeing, nor hearing Amu dance around her, singing to her own tune.

* * *

-Mashiro Manor;Terrace-

_La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La-la-la-la_

Rima never noticed Amu dance around her smiling all the while.

* * *

-Suzuki-

_La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La-la-la-la_

Just as before with the other two girls, Amu danced and sang around her.

* * *

-Katashi Gazebo-

_La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La-la-la-la_

_La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La-la-la-la_

Ikuto could only watched in awe at the way his beloved danced, her hair and dark-blue dress soaked through.

When she spotted him, she spun around him a few time before collapsing into his arms.

"You've won," Amu breathed, smiling, "You've won. Their love stories have begun. You've won!"

"No," Ikuto smiled, "_We've won_." And with that he held her tight against him, the lock and key glowing brightly.

* * *

AN: And so their love stories have finally begun... GAH! 14 pages all in size 9 Veranda font! Geez! My fingers are aching from typing so much!

Well, thanks for reading and stayed tuned for more!

* * *

_Ciao,_

_TsukyioTenshi_


	13. A Change Direction

I do not own Shugo Chara! or Mohabbatein in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

'_The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: Here's the next chapter! Only two or three more to go, depending on where I stop each. This one's a little long, so I hope you're prepared! Oh, and just as heads up, the next chapter is going to be a song one.

Honestly, there have been some that have asked me about the story itself and the way things were being done, and all I can say is that you need to watch the actual film yourself to understand.

Enjoy the chapter and review if you can!

* * *

**~Love Stories~**

**oOA Change in DirectionOo**

The next few weeks after the boys had finally gotten the girls they loved to _see_ them, the couples spent as much time together as they could.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Tsumugu watched from the shadows with narrowed eyes as Kukai ran back into the dorm building and whistled o his way back to his room.

The bronze-haired man turned and saw Ikuto standing only a few feet away with a face devoid of expression and cold eyes as they looked at one another.

* * *

-Katashi Assembly Hall-

The boys chattered as they wondered why the Headmaster had called them for an assembly so early in the morning.

"Not bad, Kukai," Nagihiko commented, "You're only five minutes late."

"I try," Kukai winked.

The hall went silent as Tsumugu walked out onto the raised platform. The boys straightened up and stood tall as their Headmaster gazed around at them with a cold gaze.

Ikuto had been cleaning his glasses, but when he felt the bronze-haired man's gaze bore into him, he placed his glasses on his face, crossed his arms and stood looking at his employer with a slight smirk on his face.

"I have called you here because I have found that there are some students that are trying to break the discipline of Katashi," Tsumugu spoke. "There have been students who are leaving campus regularly and are not returning on time."

Kukai, Tadase, and Nagihiko exchanged nervous glances, before turning their gazes back to their Headmaster.

"I would like to remind you all that breaking the rules of Katashi will _not_ be tolerated," the bronze-haired man continued. "It seems that my silence has been misunderstood by many of you. And so, from this day forth, the gates of Katashi will forever be shut. Under no circumstances is anyone allowed off of this campus. If anyone is caught leaving campus they will be expelled immediately. I repeat: If _anyone_ is found leaving campus they will be _expelled immediately_." He gave the hall one more sweep with his eyes. "You are all dismissed."

And with that, all the students and teachers, bar Ikuto, left the Assembly Hall.

The blue-haired man returned the emotionless gaze the Headmaster threw at him and just when the last student filtered out of the hall, Tsumugu called him back. "Yue-san."

The music teacher turned back and faced his previous headmaster.

"I know of everything that goes on around Katashi, Yue-san," Tsumgu said icily, "Nothing can ever escape my eyes or ears. Those three boys _will_ stop going out. There will be no part-time job, no piano playing, and no dancing. I would like for you to inform them of this."

Ikuto inwardly laughed at the near-invisible glint of triumph that shone in the Headmaster's eyes, but maintained a blank façade.

"Yes, sir," he replied obediently.

"Thank you, Yue-san," the bronze-haired man stated with a nod before walking out of the hall, leaving a stone-faced and determined music teacher behind.

* * *

-Katashi Grounds; Next Morning-

Tsumugu had finished his morning rituals and decided to take a walk around the campus. He smiled as he picked up a large leaf off of the ground.

"It's good to see you smiling, Hinamori-san," Ikuto commented, causing the bronze-haired man to look up at him in slight surprise that was easily hidden once again. "I presume this is a special day?"

"It is, Yue-san," Tsumugu said, still refusing to use the name he despised. "Do you feel these winds, Yue-san? These winds have always blown eastward from Katashi; they'd changed their direction to westward a few days back, but they finally back to normal. So yes, Yue-san, today is a special day because everything is as it should be."

"Congratulations, Hinamori-san," Ikuto smirked, "even the winds are afraid of you. I suppose that just shows the power of fear."

"Ah, but you were the one who made me aware of my power over fear, Yue-san," Tsumugu said calmly, "You were the one to tell me that I was feared, not respected as I'd thought. That they loved you and hated me, correct?" the elder man gave a small, hollow chuckle at this. "But let me tell you something, Yue-san: Wherever there may be a war between love and fear, it is fear that always prevails."

"No, no no, Hinamori-san," Ikuto scolded mockingly, "till now, you've only seen the power fear holds. You've yet to see the power of love. Love has the ability to make this beloved building of yours crumble to the ground with just this single leaf." He held up a leaf of his own .

"I would like to see power like that Yue-san," Tsumugu retorted quietly with a hint of sarcasm. "I would definitely like to see that happen." And with that, he walked off, once again leaving the music teacher watching him.

"You _will_ see the power of love this time, Hinamori-san," Ikuto vowed, "you will _definitely_ see the power of love."

* * *

-Katashi Gazebo-

The boys all walked to the gazebo and took their seats, until they saw the large leaf clipped in front of their music sheets. Plucking out the leaves, they all asked each other just why they could have been left there.

"Good morning, boys," Ikuto greeted.

"Good morning, sir," the boys said back.

"Today is the 14th of February," the blue-haired man informed them, "Valentine's Day. Otherwise known as the Day of Love. Today I will begin class by telling you all a love story. A story of a boy, a girl, and a leaf. A story of a student at Katashi like you all, but with one difference: he was in love. And he decided that on this day, he would tell her everything, not worrying about whatever consequences there may be."

* * *

-Flashback-

"She was standing at the bus stop with her friends, waiting to leave for a college picnic."

_A pink-haired girl with golden eyes laughed with her friends as they chatted about something or another._

"The boy had snuck out of Katashi and came running to see her."

_A boy with dark-blue hair and tanzanite eyes in the Katshi uniform came to a running stop a few metres away from the girl._

_Just then, the girl turned to her teacher and nodded before picking up her bags and walking towards the bus._

"The boy saw her getting onto the bus and quickly took out a pen from his pocket and tried to looks for something to write on. Then, he picked up a leaf from the ground and write on that.

Dear Amu,  
I love you.  
-Ikuto"

_Ikuto watched the girl as he searched his pockets and finally took out a pen. He looked around for a piece of paper, anything, to write on and spotted a large leave lying there on the ground. Picking it up, he wrote a short message on it, the pen cap in his mouth, eyes frantic as he watched the girl get farther and farther away from him._

"He found a boy playing on the street, gave him the leaf and pointed to the girl. The boy ran across the street and reached the girl just as she reached the bus."

_The blue-haired boy gave the letter to a small boy with a pleading glance and pointed to the girl with pink hair. He watched nervously as the child ran across the road and reach the girl._

"But then, a line of army trucks passed right in front of him, blocking his view of the girl. He continued to try and get a glance of her, all the while clutching a key that hung around his neck. By the time the last truck had passed, he saw that all the girls had been loaded into the bus."

_Ikuto tried to catch a glimpse of the pink-haired girl from between the passing army trucks as he clutched a small key in the shape of a clover made of crystal. When the last truck had gone, his expression of nervousness turned into one of despair, thinking that he might have been too late._

"But as he turned around, he saw the same boy he'd given his message to holding the very same leaf. But when he turned the leaf around, he saw something written on the other side.

I've waited so long to hear this.  
-Amu"

_The boy turned around and found the child standing in front of him with the same leaf he'd given him to deliver. He let out a sigh of frustration and twirled the leaf in his hands, when he saw writing on the other side. His mouth immediately stretched into a smile._

"But by that time, the bus was already leaving. He tried to run behind it, but just couldn't keep up and stopped in the middle of the road."

_Ikuto tried running after the bus, but couldn't keep up. He huffed and threw his backpack down onto the street in frustration._

"He turned and saw her standing in front of him."

_Ikuto turned around and saw the love of his life standing there front of him, clutching a lock with a crystal clover on it._

_He grinned and gave a nervous laugh as Amu gave a shy smile in return, looking everywhere but at him. He held out his arms and raised an eyebrow playfully._

_Amu beamed with happiness as he ran into the arms of the boy she loved. Neither paid any attention to the cheers the soldiers and townspeople were giving._

-End Flashback-

* * *

"And so," Ikuto whispered to the quiet class, "this was a short, but true love story that happened on Valentine's Day."

"But, sir," one boy asked, "what happened next?"

"What do you mean, 'what happened'?" another answered. "They got married and lived together happily, right, sir?"

Ikuto only smirked and shook his head. "Wrong. But you all know what happened next." All the students looked at one another, wondering just what their music teacher was talking about.

"You all know because this is the story of the one and only student that was thrown out of Katashi. The one that some of you may know as the 'crazy lover'. Was he crazy? Was he mad? Or was he just a boy like all of you? I don't know."

He walked up to the front of the class and continued speaking. "But one thing I _do_ know is that he listened to his heart his entire life. I know that he gave up everything for the woman he loved and I know that he still loves her. And that love only deepens more and more, day by day.

Not many know this," Ikuto said quietly, eyes moist with unshed tears, "but those two were soul mates of the true kind. The pendants they both carried had an ancient power within them; one that would lead them to their true love and bind them together forever. If something happened to one of them, their souls would still be bound to each other and the soul of the departed on would live on with the one who lived."

"But sir, how do you know so much about them?" Nagihiko asked, realizing just _who_ his teach was, but wanted to confirm it.

"How do I know so much about them?" Ikuto repeated with a soft chuckle. "How do I know so much?" He walked over to his violin case and opened the cover before walking off.

The boys all walked up to the case, Nagihiko, Tadase and Kukai leading them, and right there was the very leaf their teacher had spoken to them about just moments before.

Gently plucking the leaf out of the case, Kukai looked at it before handing it to his blonde roommate, who handed it off to their violet-haired friend. The trio looked in the direction their music teacher had walked off in.

Ikuto stood with his eyes closed and holding a leaf in his hand as the wind blew around him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Amu," he whispered, a tear falling down his cheeks. He let the leaf blow off in the breeze, "Happy Valentine's Day."

He looked towards the gazebo and found himself surprised and touched. All of the boys stood there at the edge of the gazebo with their hands up in a salute to him. Giving a small smirk, he returned the salute and declared their class over for the day.

The boys all watched as their teacher walked off and knew what they had to do.

* * *

All of the boys throughout the day could be seen writing on leaves whenever they could.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Kukai snuck out and ran off towards Ayaka Girl's Academy, leaf in hand and a bright grin stretching across his lips.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Tadase, like Kukai, snuck out and biked his way to town, leaf in hand.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Like both his friends had done, Nagihiko, too, snuck out and ran off towards Mashiro Manor, a leaf concealed within his backpack.

* * *

-Ayaka Girl's Academy-

"My name is Soma Kukai, not Hayashi Kukai. My dad's not the most powerful man in Japan, he's a personal trainer," Kukai confessed to the blonde-haired girl in front of him. "I started this relationship of ours with a lie, but I want to end it with the truth. And the truth is, Hoshina Utau-san, that I've fallen madly in love with you."

Violet eyes widened in light of his confession.

"I know it won't be easy to love a stubborn and spoilt girl like you," the chestnut-haired boy chuckled, "but behind this girl is a cute girl who reads love stories at night and reams of love, even during the day. Behind the spoiled girl, there is a girl with a clear conscience who sweetly accepts her mistakes and apologizes. And behind this Hoshina Utau, is my sweet Popstar who I love and I can't live without. I love you, Utau. I love you."

The blond-haired girl's eyes watered at the sweet speech the boy had given, but stubbronly tried to hid her tears and the way she was feeling. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" she asked, her voice hard, but with an underlying waver to it.

Kukai smiled when he heard the tremor in her voice.

"Do you think that you can just waltz in here and tell me that you love me?" Utau asked, trying to be angry, but finding it difficult. "And you lied to me! How I love an arrogant, idiotic, dens—"

She was cut off when Kukai swooped in and pressed his lips to hers.

"You talk too much, Popstar," the chestnut-haired boy chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers.

Utau could only huff as a blush spread across her face.

* * *

-Mashiro Manor-

"I want you to leave and never come back, Nagihiko," Rima said seriously.

"But why?" the violet-haired boy asked with pleading amber eyes. "What have I done wrong?"

"You've done nothing," the honey-eyed girl told him, "You've given me nothing but happiness. You've brought music back into my life and have even given me your friendship, which I will always be grateful o you for." Her eyes grew dim. "But along with that happiness, you've also brought back those dreams, desires and hopes that I'd locked away in a small corner of my heart. Those dreams that belonged to a fifteen-year-old Rima, don't belong in this Rima's life. I'm sorry, Nagihiko, but I can't be your friend anymore. Please, forget me and don't ever see me again."

That said, she tried to walk off, but the violet-haired boy caught her wrist. "There is a rule in friendship, Rima, that when one puts there hand forward, it cannot be revoked."

"Please go away, Nagihiko!" the dark-blonde-haired girl pleaded.

"I came here to tell you something, Rima," Nagihiko said, "and I won't leave until I've told you."

"Nagihiko!" Major Mashiro bellowed.

The duo turned around and saw Rima's father standing there with her older brother, the former looking furious and the latter in shock and realization.

"Whatever it is that you have to say, boy," the elder man said, "I would like to hear it as well."

Sucking up every ounce of courage he had within him, Nagihiko spoke calmly. "I've come to tell her that despite keeping my distance, I still fell in love with her and that I know that she loves me as well."

Whatever Nagihiko had been expecting, it hadn't been Rima pulling him to face her and her hand making contact with his cheek.

Amber eyes widened in shock as he stared at the girl he loved. Stifling a sob, Rima turned away from the boy she'd gotten to know.

"I think you have your answer," Major Mashiro growled, "now leave and never return."

Doing as he was told, the violet-haired boy made his way back to the entrance, when he was stopped.

"Wait, Nagihiko," Tsukasa spoke with a serious expression. He walked over to his sister and turned her to face him. "Do you love this boy, Rima?"

"Tsukasa!" Major Mashiro shouted.

Rima didn't answer, her eyes only stared at the floor.

"Tell me the truth: Do you love this boy?"

"Tsukasa!"

The sandy-haired man sighed in frustration. "Rima, for once in your life, listen to your heart and tell me if you love Nagihiko!"

"TSUKASA!" Major Mashiro shouted even louder than before. "YOU'RE SPEAKING TO A WOMAN WHO IS BETROTHED!"

"No Major Mashiro Minoru!" Tsukasa turned to face his father with his sister, a hard look on his face. "I'm speaking to a girl who's betrothed eloped with someone else. I'm talking to a free girl, Major Mashiro, a GIRL!"

"Tsukasa," the elder man breathed in shock.

"Take a look at her," Tsukasa gestured to his quiet sister, who had silent tears running down her cheeks, "and look at her! Not as an engaged woman, but as a lonely girl! A girl who was promised happiness before it was snatched away just as easily! A girl who has done nothing but played the role of an engaged woman to keep your hopes alive for the past two years!"

Tsukasa's expression turned sorrowful. "What is wrong with someone falling in love with her? What is wrong with her fall in love with someone? What is so wrong about that? The rumors are true, father, her betrothed had run off with someone else a long time ago. At least let Rima live!"

The shocked look didn't fade from Major Mashiro's face. "The rumors aren't true," he denied, shaking his head, "the boy hasn't run off with anyone! The rumor's aren't true!" He walked off, saying no more.

Rima finally made a move and brushed her brother's hand off of her shoulder and retreated to her room upstairs.

Tsukasa watched his sister go before turning lavender eyes to the violet-haired boy. Nagihiko gave a bow in apology as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"No," Tsukasa whispered, shaking his head, "never apologize for this."

* * *

-Suzuki-

Nikaido walked around, trying to find something or someone, when he spotted Yaya strolling through with a basket, no doubt full of groceries. He walked in front of her and held his arms out, telling her to stop.

"What?" Yaya asked.

Nikaido only held out a large leaf to her before pointing at a nervous Tadase who stood in front of Nikaido's café.

The ginger-haired girl gave her blonde friend a funny look before reading what was written on the leaf she was given.

_When we used to sing silly songs with each other,  
I have loved you.  
When we used to sneak out and play in the dark  
I have loved you.  
Now, I, myself, have forgotten, since when  
I have loved you.  
I can only say that I have loved you  
And only you._

Yaya looked up and a tear fell from her eyes as she gazed at her nervous friend who'd just confessed.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Nikaido watched with tear-filled eyes as Tadase and Yaya met each other halfway. He never noticed Yukari coming up behind him, weeping at the scene as well.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

"You love Yaya _that_ much?" she whispered.

The blonde-haired boy could only nod, a tear dripping down from his eyes.

"Since when?"she pressed on.

"Always," Tadase shrugged, smiling slightly.

"And you never said anything until today?" the ginger-haired girl said in disbelief.

Tadase just shook his head. "I was scared."

"Idiot! Stupid!" Yaya scolded. "What are you doing staring at Yaya! Come on, hold Yaya in your arms!"

Doing as she said, Tadase took a step back and held his arms out. Dropping her basket the ginger-haired girl tackled him as she wept into his neck.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Nikaido and Yukari cried in happiness for the young couple. The orange-haired man wiped away a tear and turned around, and seeing Yukari, he put a hand on his cheek as the sound of the slap from so long ago echoed throughout his mind.

Shaking his head, Nikaido turned around and headed back to his café.

"Nikaido," Yukari said, her voice thick, showing that she'd been crying, "you used to give me roses and so many other things, won't I at least get a leaf from you today?"

"No, Yukari," tears fell down his face as he turned to the woman he'd fallen for but had rejected him, "from now on, I'll never bother you again. After seeing those kids, I now know what a perfect pair looks like. You and I could never be together. You're beautiful and smart...me? I'm stupid looking and goofy. No, we wouldn't be a good pairing at all. You don't have to worry ma'am, from this day forth, I'll never bother you again! This is my final goodbye!"

But just as the orange-haired man turned away, Yukari spoke up. "And what _I_ start bothering you from now on?"

"What?" Nikaido said, thinking he'd heard wrong and turned to the woman he loved.

"Then what?" Yukari slapped his shoulder. "Eat sugar and die! What do you think of yourself!" she ranted. "So many years of you giving me strange things and singing those loony songs! And now you're saying that you'll never bother me again?! Why _won't_ you bother me! You _will_ bother me! You _have_ to bother me!"She turned away and suddenly began twiddling her fingers. "Besides, I've gotten used to your nonsense. And I like you!"

"Like me?" he repeated in disbelief.

"Yes," Yukari sniffed. "And who said you're stupid looking! I think you're actually cute!"

"Cute?" Nikaido repeated again.

"Yes," Yukari admitted, "and I love you!"

"What?" Nikaido said, swooning as he fell to the ground, his legs straight up in the air.

"I love you, Nikaid—AHH!" Yukari was saying before she saw Nikaido's shoes next to her head rather than him.

"Yukari!" Nikaido shouted in happiness as he tackled her to the ground.

* * *

-Katashi-

Hinamori Tsumugu walked out onto the front steps of the school and watched the direction of the winds.

"I can hear bricks crumbling, Hinamori-san," Ikuto commented, coming out to stand next to the Headmaster. "Can you? The winds have changed their direction again, Hinamori-san." He held up a leaf. "It's the power of love. You would do well to lock the windows and doors, sir, for love is in the air and no one can stop it now."

And with that, the blue-haired teacher walked off, this time leaving the headmaster staring after him.

* * *

AN: There's only a little more left before it's the end! And it looks like not only has Ikuto's identity been revealed to the students, but the secret of the lock and key has as well. But if anyone doesn't understand the way I worded the concept of the lock and key, just message me or tel me in the review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

Thanks for reading and stayed tuned for more!

* * *

_Ciao,_

_TsukyioTenshi_


	14. The Valentine's Celebration

I do not own Shugo Chara! or Mohabbatein in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

'_The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: Here's the next chapter as promised. I've told you at the very beginning of this story that this entire thing I'd found while sifting through my old files, but honestly, it wasn't long before I realized that I needed to literally rewrite all of the chapters one by one, since I missed a lot of details when I first write these.

So, here's the link the song, but you might want to stop it at 6.54, so that you don't see what's going to be in the next chapter: www. youtube watch?v=CAo8zRrSHTw

Enjoy the chapter and review if you can!

* * *

**~Love Stories~**

**oOThe Valentine's CelebrationOo**

-Suzuki; Valentine's Night-

The boys of Katashi and Nikaido walked into the same area they celebrated Rose Day in with their arms around each other, singing.

* * *

Tadase wore a pair of white slacks with a cream coloured shirt that was tucked in neatly and a white button-down vest over it, and a pair of white dress shoes adorned his feet. His hair was does as it always was.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Nagihiko wore a violet shirt tucked in neatly and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows underneath a dark-grey button-down vest, a pair of dark-grey slacks, and a pair of black dress shoes adorned his feet. His hair was brushed out and let loose.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Kukai wore a dark-green button-down shirt that was left un-tucked and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black button-down vest over it with a pair of black slacks and a pair of shoes the same colour. His hair looked as messy as ever, though there was evidence that the boy had tried to tame it.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Nikaido was probably the most surprising out of everyone; he actually cleaned up pretty well. And with a little help, he didn't looked very goofy, though he still retained his hyper personality.

His hair was tamed down a bit, but was till messy to an extent and he was given contacts to wear for the night. He wore a brown button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of dark-beige slacks and a pair of brown dress shoes.

* * *

(AN: _sing_ = one person| _*sing*_ = entire group singing)

_Oh oh oh-h-h  
Oh oh oh-h-h  
Oh oh oh-h-h  
Oh-h-h-h-h_

The groups of males, bar Nagihiko, gestured to their lady loves, who entered the area.

* * *

Yaya wore a sleeveless high-waist peach-coloured dress that went down to her knees. It had salmon-coloured frills along the hem and frills made up the thin straps that held the dress up. There was a salmon-coloured sash around her waist, silver glitter was sprinkled all over the dress and layers of white tulle underneath made the skirt puff out slightly. On her feet were a pair of salmon-coloured flats.

Her hair was left down with a jeweled strawberry clip on either side of her head, with a strawberry necklace and bracelet to match. She wore only a thin layer of lip gloss.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Utau wore a lavender and white dress that stopped short of her knees with a sweetheart neckline. The dress itself was lavender with a slanted hemline coloured black, where large white ruffles sprouted from, making the left side go to just above her knees and the right side just a little below mid-thigh. The sleeves of the dress were down to her wrists and bell-shaped with smaller ruffles at the ends, but were connected to the dress in such a way that it made the ensemble looked as though there was a small jacket over it. The bodice of the dress gave it the illusion that it laced up in the front, but it was truly laced up in the back.

Her hair was done in their usual pigtails, but curled at the ends. She wore a plain black choker and a silver chain with a lavender flower hung that down to an inch before her neckline, while a pair of strappy white heels adorned her feet. She wore little to no make-up.

(AN: Remember the episode where Sakurai Yua came in Shugo Chara and Utau went out to sing because she couldn't? Well, this is that same dress Utau was wearing in that episode, only the pink had been replaced with lavender.)

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Yukari wore a simple red off-shoulder dress with a knee-length skirt. The middle of the bodice was decorated with a pale-red bow and pale-red ruffles decorated the edges of the dress while the off-shoulder straps were made of the same material.

She wore hair was it usually was, a simple ruby chain around her neck with a bracelet to match and a pair of red heels adorned her feet. She wore a little lipstick and some eyes shadow, but that was all.

* * *

Each woman met their chosen male halfway with smiles of their faces, where the latter gave gifts to their lady loves.

* * *

Tadase smiled gently as he tied a corsage of peach blossoms around Yaya's wrist. The ginger-haired girl beamed at her once childhood friend, and now love.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

Kukai smirked at Utau as he placed a white ruffled bow with a cluster of lavender flowers in her left pigtail. The blonde-haired girl just blushed as she looked away stubbornly.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

And Nikaido? Well, he finally got the chance to give his lady love a red rose, which he secured in her hair.

* * *

The women hummed as they all grouped together.

_*Mm-m-m-m-m  
Mm-m-m-m-m  
Mm-m-m-m-m-m-m_

_Mm-m-m-m-m  
Mm-m-m-m-m  
Mm-m-m-m-m-m-m*_

_*My feet are shackled*_

The women all danced as the men watched with grins on their faces.

_*My feet are shackled  
My shoes kick up a fuss!  
My feet are shackled  
My shoes kick up a fuss!*_

Utau danced around Kukai with a smile on her face, stopping the stubborn act for now.

_Shut all the doors!  
Shut all the doors!_

_*Look, the thieves have come!  
My feet are shackled*_

Now, the males all began singing and dancing in reply.

_*Break every shackles*_

_*Break every shackle  
Let your shoes kick up a fuss!*_

Each male gathered their lady love and dipped her before they all danced together.

_*Break every shackle  
Let your shoes kick up a fuss!*_

This time, it was Kukai who took a group aside and sang a playful plea to Utau.

_Open the doors to your heart!  
Open the doors to your heart!_

_*For, the thieves have come!*_

The women all danced as they sang again.

_*My feet are shackled!*_

All the men danced together as the music played before their chosen females joined them. The large group danced in a circle around Yukari and Nikaido, who'd begun dancing with his lady love, before she pushed him away.

The orange-haired man pouted before perking up and fainting when Yukari came over and kissed his cheek before leaving with a mischievous grin on her face.

The women all separated once again and danced together as their men joined them this time as Yaya sang to Tadase.

_What can Yaya do?  
What can Yaya say?  
Yaya feels so shy!_

Tadase smiled as he sang an answer.

_Don't torment me so  
I'm dying for you!_

Utau glared at the boy she fell in love with.

_Prove to me  
That you're true and faithful!_

Kukai smirked as he sang a response.

_If you have any doubt  
Then forget about it!_

The girls all grouped together again and danced as they covered their faces as though they wore a veil.

_*I'm not in a hurry  
To give up my modesty  
Let me think about it  
And then I'll answer tomorrow!_

The men all grouped together and danced around to their females as they sang.

_*You haven't answered today!  
Someone else might take the bride away!*_

Six males carried Utau, Yaya and Yukari away from in front of their men and the girls grouped together to dance and sing again.

_*My feet are shackled  
My feet are shackled  
My shoes kick up a fuss!*_

This time it was Yaya who went over to Tadase and sang.

_Shut all the doors!  
Shut all the doors!_

The females all tackled Nikaidou as they tickled him. The men sang once more and their females joined in on their dance.

_*Break every shackle!  
Break every shackle  
Let your shoes kick up a fuss!*_

Now Tadase sang to Yaya.

_Open the doors to your heart!  
Open the doors to your heart!_

All the males picked up their lady love bridal style and spun them around.

_*For, the thieves have come!*_

_*My feet are shackled!*_

Off to the side, Nagihiko played a small lute with a heartbroken expression on his features.

* * *

-Mashiro Manor; Terrace-

As thought she heard him, Rima looked up from her knees, where her face was buried in.

* * *

-Suzuki-

Nagihiko continue playing the small lute as a tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

-Mashiro Manor;Terrace-

Rima turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her brother, who smiled softly and looked behind him, where their father stood.

The two stood where they were as the elder man walked forward and stopped in front of his only daughter. Rima watched as her father took her hand and threw the engagement ring off of her finger.

Honey eyes closed when she felt her freedom being granted.

* * *

-Suzuki-

_Ah-h-h-h-h  
Ah ah ah ah ah-h-h  
Ah ah ah ah-h-h-h  
Ah ah ah-h-h-h  
Ah-h-h-h-h  
Ah ah ah ah ah-h-h  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah_

Rima sang as she ran down to Suzuki, where the Valentine's celebration was taking place.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

She wore a cream-coloured empire waist spaghetti-strapped dress that went down to her knees. The straps and the edges of the dress were covered in silver sequins as the farbic itself shimmered with silver glitter.

Her hair was up in a thick, wide ponytail and there was very little make-upon her face, save for the eyeliner and lip gloss she used. She wore a topaz choker and a bracelet to match while her feet were adorned with strappy silver heels.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

All the dancing and music stopped as everyone heard the voice. Nagihiko looked up with hope in his eyes, but his face was still miserable.

The large group of people parted for Rima as she ran through and crashed into Nagihiko's arms. She looked up with tear tracks streaking her face, silently asking for forgiveness.

The violet-haired boy just smiled sadly and shook his head, silently telling her that no apology was needed. His thumbs wiped away the tears and they embarked each other.

The music started up again as rest of the women danced behind the newly formed couple.

_*Those who were meant to meet, do meet  
Despite what may happen*_

The males all sang this time.

_*Even in autumn,  
Flowers of the heart bloom*_

The women sang this time and pulled Rima away to join them.

_*The heart is called  
Crazy by the world*_

The men all pulled Nagihiko with them, a true smile now adorning the violet-haired boy's features.

_*And the insane heart  
Calls the world crazy!*_

The girls all parted and let Rima through.

_Here I am, my love  
I've forsaken the world  
You and I are bound  
For I've broken all other bonds!_

Nagihiko took Rima's wrist and twirled her into his arms before spinning her out again.

_Let us untie;  
Let us fly away  
Together like a kite and a string!_

The girls, including Rima, came together and danced.

_*My feet are shackled  
My feet are shackled  
My shoes kick up a fuss!*_

Now it was Rima who sang and danced around Nagihiko.

_Shut all the doors!  
Shut all the doors!_

_*Look, the thieves have come!*_

The males all grouped together as they danced with their lady loves.

_*Break every shackle!  
Break every shackle  
Let your shoes kick up a fuss!*_

Now Nagihiko sang to Rima.

_Open the doors to your heart!  
Open the doors to your heart!_

_*For the thieves have come!*_

And now both groups sang to each other.

_*Shut all the doors!  
Shut all the doors!  
Look, the thieves have come!*_

_*For, the thieves have come!*_

_*Look, the thieves have come!*_

_*For the thieves have come!*_

The music played on as everyone danced together; Yukai with Nikaido, Nagihiko with Rima, Kukai with Utau, and Tadase with Yaya.

A dark-grey-coloured car drove in the crowd, people parting as it went deeper and deeper into the crowd. It finally stopped when it was near the centre of the everyone and Hinamori Tsumugu exited the vehicle. He stood there amongst the sheering people, watching with a stoic stance. He waited for his students to acknowledge his presence.

It wasn't long before Kukai, who was hugging Utau around the waist, let her go and all the happiness drained away from his face and body as he looked to the headmaster. Next was Tadase, who let go of Yaya to look, frightfully, at their headmaster. After that was Nagihiko, who let go of Rima and stood in front of her, trying to block the headmaster's gaze. And lastly was Nikaido, who was laughing with Yukari; he exclaimed in shock as he saw the look on the intimidating headmaster's face.

* * *

AN: Well, this was a little long, but then again, the song chapters usually are long since it takes time to write out the translations and such. After this will be a smaller song and the continuation of what will happen after the last sentence. But it'll only be a small chapter.

Thanks for reading and stayed tuned for more!

* * *

_Ciao,_

_TsukyioTenshi_


	15. Their Love Stories Live on Forever

I do not own Shugo Chara! or Mohabbatein in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

'_The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: And here's another one! The way I arranged things, the next chapter or the one after that will be the last one. So all in all, this is slowly starting to come to a close and I'm getting REALLY depressed about it! This always happens whenever I write something! When it comes to ending a story, it almost feels like a part of me is lost now or something to that extent, in any case. I can't really explain it...

So, here's the link the song, but you might want to start it at 6.56 or somewhere like that, so that you don't see the song from the previous chapter: www .youtube watch?v=CAo8zRrSHTw

Enjoy the chapter and review if you can!

* * *

**~Love Stories~**

**oOTheir Love Lives on ForeverOo**

Tsumugu looked at the three students who dared to defy the rules of Katashi. Fujisaki Nagihiko, Hotori Tadase, and Soma Kukai.

Each boy looked back at the elder man with frightened expressions, knowing that the jig was up and they would have to face the consequences; they would be expelled.

After some hesitation, Nikaido went up to the headmaster, but before he could say anything, the bronze-haired man held up a hand, silencing him. The orange-haired man's expression became resigned, for he, too, knew what would happened to any student of Katashi caught breaking the rules.

Tsumugu took slow paces up to the trio of boys, but before he could say anything, the beating of a drum started up.

Everyone immediately started to look around for the source. The back of the crowd began parting as Ikuto strode through, beating a drum that hung around him as he sang.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

He wore a pair of black slacks, a navy-blue dress shirt with the first few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled p to his elbows, his glasses, and a pair of black dress shoes. The lock and key shone brightly on top of his shirt.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

_There's so much hatred in this world  
But hearts are still full of love_

The crowd continued to part until Ikuto stood only a few metres away from the headmaster, face-to-face.

_There's so much hate in this world  
But hearts are still full of love  
Even after the lovers die  
Even after beloveds perish  
Their love stories live on forever  
Their love lives on forever_

Tsumugu looked at Ikuto with a gold and emotionless expression as the blue-haired man returned the gaze defiantly as he continued to beat the drum.

Everyone around the two, however, looked on, impressed at the fact that someone had actually dared to wage war against the infamous Hinamori Tsumugu.

Nagihiko held out his hand and Rima took it, Tadase held out his hand and Yaya took it, and finally Kukai held out his hand and Utau took it. The three started to waltz around with their partner, and it wasn't before long that everyone else around them began waltzing as well.

Tsumugu and Ikuto watched each other for a while more until the older man broke away and headed back into his car, which drove back off to his school. Ikuto only closed his eyes in resignation as he continued to play.

A couple behind Ikuto spun out of the way, revealing Amu, who began to sing.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

She wore a strapless magenta gown that had an empire waist and a skirt that fell to the ground in soft, delicate waves. The edge of the sweetheart bodice was dotted with red rhinestones, as was the waistline.

Her hair was left down and wore a little eyeliner and lip gloss. Around her neck, her lock glowed brightly and around her wrist was a ruby bracelet set in gold. Her feet were adorned with strappy magenta heels that laced up to mid-calf.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

_Even after the lovers die_

Ikuto, whose eyes were still closed, only tilted his head towards the voice of his only and true love.

_Even after beloveds perish_

The pink-haired girl walked over to Ikuto, who pressed his lips to her forehead as she snuggled up to him.

_Their love stories live on forever  
Their love lives on forever_

She lifted a hand to point at the three boys who finally found love.

Ikuto curled his arms around Amu as he watched Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase dancing with the girls they fallen for, smiling happily.

* * *

**Links:**

Amu's Dress: img1 .promgirl _img/PGPRODUCTS/483238/1000/white-dress-LF-15027-a .jpg

* * *

AN: This was short, but to confess, this is one of my absolute favorite bits in the film. The others being when Raj (Ikuto) reveals himself to the headmaster and when Raj (Ikuto) tells the Valentine's Day story.

Thanks for reading and stayed tuned for more!

* * *

_Ciao,_

_TsukyioTenshi_


	16. Declaring Defeat, but Rising Victorious

I do not own Shugo Chara! or Mohabbatein in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

'_The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: Enjoy the chapter and review if you can!

* * *

**~Love Stories~**

**oODeclaring Defeat, but Rising VictoriousOo**

The bell tolled, signaling the beginning of classes at Katashi. Nagihiko, Kukai and Tadase stood side by side in front of Hinamori Tsumugu's desk in full uniform, their eyes turned to the floor.

Tsumugu didn't face them, rather his back was turned towards them as he leaned against his desk, arms crossed.

"I know that this isn't the first time the three of you have broken the rules of Katashi," he spoke coldly. "And I also know that the three of you are also responsible for the other behaving in a similar manner." He began pacing around behind his desk. "You all have left me with no other choice. But before I make my decision, I will ask you three a simple question," he stated, "however, think carefully before answering, because your answer will decide your fate."

At this, the three students' eyes rose from the floor to their headmaster, who'd at last, turned to face them.

"Are you three responsible for what has happened, or is someone else responsible for your actions?" he asked in the same tone. "Someone who forced and encouraged you all to do this. Think carefully and answer."

Kukai almost wanted to shout in disbelief. _'He wants us to out Yoru-sensei!'_

Instead, the three boys exchanged glances and Nagihiko answered first. "We take full responsibilty for our actions, sir, there is no one else involved," he stated.

"We only did what our hearts told us to do," Tadase continued.

"And we don't regret a single thing we've done," Kukai finished, "because we don't feel as though we've done anything wrong."

Although his face, nor posture showed his displeasure at their answer, he only gazed at the three with an emotionless stare. "Start packing; this is your final day at Katashi. You will be expelled tomorrow morning in front of the entire student and staff body."

* * *

-Kukai, Tadase, & Nagihiko's Room-

Bittersweet smiles touched the lips of the three boys as they packed their bags.

Kukai held a small ruffled ribbon, a token Utau had given him. The chestnut-haired boy chuckled gently as he remembered the way his relationship with the girl he loved began.

Tadase only looked at the picture of he and Yaya that he'd carried with him for so many years. It was hard to believe that just when he thought he'd never see her again, he did, and not only did he realize his love for her, but she'd also accepted his feelings and became his.

Nagihiko smiled gently as he looked back on how through everything that had happened, in the end, he'd gotten the girl he love to admit her feelings for him.

* * *

-Katashi Gazebo-

Rain poured and thunder boomed as Ikuto sat on a chair inside the gazebo, his chin resting on his folded hands. A pensive expression on his features.

After a few moments, he looked up with a determined glint shining through the resignation in his eyes. He got up and walked off to set things right.

* * *

-Hinamori Household-

Tsumugu just finished lighting the incense on either side of a large photo of Amu that was mounted above the fireplace, when he caught a reflection in the glass.

Turning around, he watched as Ikuto came into the light. His hair was waterlogged and his clothes, soaked through. He watched as Ikuto took off his glasses and walked towards him until he stood only a foot away. The blue-haired man knelt down on one knee with his head bowed.

"You've won," the younger male rasped, "You've won and I've lost. I never came here to create another Tsukiyomi Ikuto; I came here so that I could prevent another from being created. Forgive them. Your fight is with me, and now here I am kneeling in front of you, defeated and lost. I will do whatever it is that you want; just, please, forgive them. You win, and I lose."

Tsumugu's expression never changed, though a triumphant glint shone dimly in his eyes. He sat down in his arm chair and looked up the bowed head of the music teacher. "You will go up in front of the students, tomorrow morning, and tell them that whatever you taught them, believed in, was wrong."

Ikuto looked up to the headmaster at this, a tear falling down his cheek as his heart broke little by little with each word the older man uttered.

"I want you to tell them that you do no believe in this _love_ business," the bronze-haired man continued, "that you believe it to be nothing more than rubbish, a joke. I want you to ask for your forgiveness for misleading them, and then, you will quietly leave Katashi...forever."

"Yes, sir," Ikuto replied with a heavy heart.

And with that, the older man dismissed the music teacher. But just as Ikuto was walking out, the next words of his former headmaster made him stop.

"I'd told you, Yue-san," Tsumugu spoke, "in wars of love and fear, fear will always come out victorious. I'd told you from the start, Yue-san, that I would win. And I have, just as I said."

At this, Ikuto turned around to look at the older man. He looked up at the photograph of his late lover and a new sense of determination and anger filled him. "Forgive me, sir, but from where I stand, you've lost," he stated.

Tsumugu quickly turned back to the younger man at this, surprised.

"Because from where I stand," Ikuto spoke, "I see a fifty-five-year-old man standing below the photo of his dead seventeen-year-old daughter. You lost then, and you have lost now."

"Have you ever wondered _why_ I came back to Katashi, Hinamori-san? For whom?" Ikuto asked, tucking his glasses into the breast-pocket of his shirt. "The girl I love is not in this world anymore. Who are Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase to me? I didn't know them; I didn't know anyone here. I came back here for you, Hinamori-san." He held a hand out to the headmaster.

"I came back for the father of the girl I loved and will always love," he said, his tanzanite gaze bearing into Tsumugu's. "I came back because she always told me that 'my Papa's a really loving man.'. That you were only tough on the outside, but soft within. Came here to break that shell." He smiled softly. "Did you know, Hinamori-san, that I don't have a single photo of Amu?"

Tsumugu just continued to stare at the young man with a blank expression.

"I don't need a material image to see Amu," the blue-haired man continued. "I always have been able to see her, and not always because of the power my key and her lock share. No, even without the power of our trinkets, I still see her whenever I see love."

Tears began to cascade down the young man's cheeks. "And I believed that if I could make one love story blossom right before your eyes, you would be able to see Amu and she would eventually come to see you herself. That you would see how happy she is and it might ease away your pain. I'd only come to show you love, Hinamori-san; I only came to show you love and how beautiful it is. I came because I realized that Amu was incomplete without you, sir, but you failed to realize that she was incomplete without me as well. The both of us completed her; I only came to complete what we couldn't when she lived. I came here to complete Amu; I came to complete her."

Ikuto wiped away his tears and stood tall. "You've won every battle in life, but you lost everything that was worth living for. You lost a daughter then, and you've lost a son now. Forgive me, sir, but from where I stand, you've lost everything. I see a stubborn man with his back turned to the two people that truly loved him. Forgive me, sir. Forgive me."

And with that, the blue-haired man turned around and walked out of the home and into the storm outside, leaving the headmaster to stare after him, once more.

* * *

AN: Goodness, this was depressing to write! But there should be only one or two more chapters left, depending on how I divide the last couple minutes or so of the film.

Thanks for reading and stayed tuned for more!

* * *

_Ciao,_

_TsukyioTenshi_


	17. Stepping Down

I do not own Shugo Chara! or Mohabbatein in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

'_The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: Yeah, this is going to be a short one and the one after this will be the final chapter.

Enjoy the chapter and review if you can!

* * *

**~Love Stories~**

**oOStepping DownOo**

Ikuto wore his usual pair of white jogging pants and thin white long-sleeved shirt with a pair of simple slip-on shoes. He looked out at the lake, until he felt something take his hand.

Looking to his side, he found Amu standing there with a frown on her lips and unshed tears in her golden orbs.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

She wore a simple white sundress that feel to her knees with her lock glowing brightly at her neck. Her hair was left loose and her feet bare.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

They both walked around the lake, for what they knew was the last time.

* * *

-Katashi Assembly Hall-

The boys all chattered as they stood in uniform, waiting for their headmaster. Three students, in particular, were waiting to be expelled.

Just then, Hinamori Tsumugu walked out onto the raised platform and silence fell over the room.

Kukai, Tadase, and Nagihiko looked at each other nervously, waiting for their impending doom.

Ikuto walked out from behind a group of students and stood at the end of the gap left between the two groups of boys.

Tsumugu's gold gaze swept over the room before he began to speak. "For twenty-five years I've been proud that I ran this institution with tradition, honour and discipline, believing that I made my students stronger, smarter, and better men. Men that would always come out as winners in life. I've been proud of the fact that there was a Hinamori Tsumugu in each and every student that has passed through these halls."

Ikuto nodded, knowing that his part was coming up soon.

"But today, as I stand before you all, I do not feel very proud," Tsumugu admitted. "Because I do not like the Hinamori Tsumugu that stands before you. Because the Hinamori Tsumugu in front of you all, did not come out as a winner in life. He has lost." Gold eyes were glazed over with unshed tears.

Ikuto, Kukai, Tadase, and Nagihiko looked up at the older man at his words, not believing they heard right.

"He is a sad, stubborn, and lonely man," the bronze-haired man spoke, "who never understood the meaning of life. And when he looks back, he cannot help but feel as though all his students must be sad and lonely as well. Because he knows he never smiled at them when they were scared; he never patted their backs when they did well; he never held them in his arms when they were sad."

His voice faltered, as he held back sobs, that threatened to break out. "Because he always believed that showing any form of love and affection only lead to pain; and pain lead to weakness. And in doing so, he became so tough that he forgot how to love. And today he wants to go back to each of his students, hold them in his arms, and ask for forgiveness. And then tell them one simple thing: That life is full of giving and receiving love. Nothing else."

Tsumgu looked to the ceiling. "But he knows he cannot do that, because there is no way to go back. But there is one thing he can do. One thing that he in his twenty-five years has never done; something he should have done a long time ago. And that is change. He must change. The old generations will have to change their old traditions so that new generations can create new traditions."

He looked back to his students and his gold gaze swept over them once again. "And now, it is time for me to step down and give you someone that has shown me that respect is earned, not by fear, but by love. Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san, please come up."

All the students turned in unison to their music teacher, who stood there, tears falling down his cheeks. Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kukai grinned at each other before they began clapping for their new headmaster, which prompted everyone else to applaud.

The blue-haired man walked down the aisle and up the steps to the platform and stood before the elder man, who turned to face him.

Tsumugu clasped his hands as a tear fell down his cheek. "I request that you take my place and teach my students the essence of love and life. So that from now on, I can proudly say that there is a Tsukiyomi Ikuto in each student at Katashi. And maybe, just maybe, then, my daughter would be able to forgive me." He bowed his head, asking for forgiveness.

Ikuto clasped his hands around the elder man's and shook his head no, silently telling him that there was nothing to forgive. He backed away, tears continuing more rapidly down his face, and bowed before the now former headmaster, who stroked his hair.

Ikuto rose from his bow and Tsumugu pressed his lips to the younger man's forehead. Tanzanite eyes closed before opening to look into the now soft golden gaze. Tsumugu raised his arms and Ikuto walked into the older man's embrace.

Once again, everyone in the hall applauded the two men on the platform. Kukai, Tadase, and Nagihiko shared a glance and grinned, happy for their teacher.

* * *

AN: Damn it all to hell! I can't believe I was crying while writing this, but I have to admit, when watching the film, this does indeed have a powerful feeling to it.

Thanks for reading and stayed tuned for more!

* * *

_Ciao,_

_TsukyioTenshi_


	18. Some Love Stories Live Forever

I do not own Shugo Chara! or Mohabbatein in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

'_The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: And so, we've arrived at the end. To everyone who read this, thank you for sticking with this until the very end! As depressing as it is to end it, I'm glad I got this out.

Now mind you, the parts in italics will be in Ikuto's P.O.V, 'kay?

Now, the title might be debatable, but the line was important in the film and if you looked closely at the lyrics for one of the songs, you'd know just how. But to fully understand, one would need to watch the film. So if anyone does want to see it for themselves, they came watch it on Netflix. All you'd need to do is type in the title of the film, that I have listed in the disclaimer, and there you go!

Enjoy the chapter and review if you can!

* * *

**~Love Stories~**

**oOSome Love Stories Live ForeverOo**

_After that day, the gates of Katashi remained open and the winds changed forever._

_Now, singing, dancing, laughter, happiness became the new identity of Katashi. Everything changed. Even morning rituals. Rather than fight the elements, we now just bask in the morning light and the calmness around us._

* * *

-Katashi Grounds-

Ikuto and Tsumugu stood side by side looking out at the lake for a while before they turned to each other and smiled.

_Now we have everything. Music, Friendship, Love...and Amu._

Ikuto walked next to Tsumugu as the lock and key glowed brightly on top of his shirt and Amu took his hand.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

She wore a simple pink sundress that had a black plaid pattern on it and a pair of simple flats of the same colour. Her hair was left down and the lock shone even brighter than ever at her neck.

_**Some~Love~Stories~Live~Forever**_

The blue-haired man and his pink-haired lover closed their eyes as they leaned their foreheads against one another. When they opened their eyes, Ikuto smiled at Amu and nodded his head towards her father.

Amu timidly reached out and took her father's hand, stopping him in his tracks. The bronze-haired man looked over in surprise at his glowing daughter, who stood before him, a hand in both his and Ikuto's. Amu beamed at her father as she leaned her head against his chest.

The trio continued their walk on the grounds in a comfortable silence.

_This just goes to show: Some love stories really do live forever._

* * *

Once again, thank you for reading this and so, I bid you a final farewell...for now.

_Ciao,_

_TsukyioTenshi_


End file.
